Dream Of The Phoenix
by Wushu
Summary: /AerisCloud/ Follows the romance between Aeris and Cloud as it progresses to the end of the adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Costa Del Sol

Title: Dream of the Phoenix  
Rating: K+ (just to be safe, but may change depending on violence)  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Cloud/Aerith  
Summary: Follows the romance between Aerith (Aeris in America) and Cloud as it progresses to the end of the adventure. As I've not beaten the game yet (had my memory card with a save on disk 3 stolen along with the game), this will be my version of the ending, how I feel it should end. 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, and all characters contained therein are the property of Square-Enix USA, and they reserve all rights entitled to them by law.

* * *

Chapter 1: Costa Del Sol

He awoke with a start, sweat on his forehead, unshed tears in his glowing green eyes. The remains of the nightmare still clinging to him like last breath. He looked around the room, the moonlight flooding in the window told him it must be midnight.

Looking towards the bed next to his, he saw her, a pool of moonlight on her face giving her an ethereal beauty, her long honey-brown hair glowing silver in the gentle rays of light. She had a smile on her face, whatever she was dreaming must have been pleasant, unlike his own tortured dreams.

He looked at the other occupants of the room, Barrett, Tifa, Red XIII, all still asleep in their own beds. He noticed that Tifa was snoring, he gave a small smile, she always woke herself up and tried to blame it on someone else. _How can you snore so loud that you wake yourself up?_ He asked himself as he moved through the room.

Moving silently so as not to wake anyone, he moved to her bedside and knelt there, just watching her sleep. He slowly moved his hand to her face, gently stroking it as he brushed some hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Aerith, I love you." He then placed a light kiss on her forehead; leaving the room he was unaware of a pair of eyes following his progress.

He left the Villa and moved towards the beach. The beach in front of Costa Del Sol was a protected beach, so there were no monsters to be found, yet he still wore his sword, just in case.

He sighed as he walked the beach in front of his Villa, recently acquired for some hundreds of thousands of gil, but it was worth it for the view of the sea. He moved along the shore towards a rocky outcropping. Some would call this protrusion a jetty, but he called it a sanctuary, a place to meditate and focus his thoughts. He sat on the edge, near the water, the gentle waves lapping at the rocks beneath his feet.

He sat in silence, his thoughts moving a mile a minute; every one of them was of her. Every night since their journey had begun he'd have the same dream. Every night, when every one else was asleep, he got out of bed and knelt beside Aerith, kiss her forehead, brush stray hair from her perfect face, whisper 'I love you' in her ear, then he'd leave the room and walk for an hour. Normally he just wandered around the inn or the village, but in Costa Del Sol, he went to the beach and let his mind drift on the waves, soothed by their hypnotic sounds. As far as his companions knew, he slept the entire night, not one had any idea about his midnight walks and confessions, until tonight. Tonight everything would change.

He had been sitting, watching the dark ocean, listening to the waves that still crashed along portions of the shore, when he became aware of a presence behind him. He wasn't surprised by who it was.

"You should be asleep, you need your rest, the fight with Jenova took a lot out of you," he said as the person silently sat beside him.

"So do you, you fought pretty hard yourself," they replied with a smile, Cloud smiled back.

"One of the things about having been in SOLDIER is that I can go for days on small amounts of sleep, you have to when you're in battle," Cloud said while watching the moon reflect on the water.

"So, why'd you wake up?" the person asked, pulling their knees to their chin.

"Just couldn't sleep, no big deal," he lied.

"Cloud, I can always tell when you're lying, your voice gets slightly deeper and you won't look at me when you talk. Really, what's wrong?" they persisted; Cloud could never lie to his friends, especially this one. He sighed as he formed an answer.

"I had a bad dream, that's all, it's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh, really? Then why are you awake in the middle of the night sitting alone on the beach?"

He sighed once again, his resolve entirely gone, at this moment he would tell them anything they wanted to know, if they would just make the dreams go away, he wanted to sleep in peace for one night.

"Why?" he asked after a pause, "why do you want to know? It's my problem and I don't need to burden you with it."

"Cloud, I want to know because you're my friend, and I want to help you." They said as they placed their hand on his arm.

Cloud slowly looked at the hand, and then looked the person straight in their emerald green eyes.

"You really want to help me, you really want to know what's wrong?"

"You know I do," she replied silently, her voice a mere whisper.

"Ok, I'll tell you, and only you," he replied, his voice slightly higher than hers.

He looked at the reflection on the water once again before rising. He offered his hand to her and helped her stand when she accepted it.

Taking her hand in his, he began to walk down the beach away from the Villa.

They walked for several minutes in silence, only the ocean was heard. Finally they came to a small rise, well above the high tide markings, covered in a soft grass. Cloud led them to this rise.

Sitting her down he say so that their shoulders were touching, he then began speaking.

"You asked why I wake up in the middle of the night and wander alone, it's because of the nightmares. I've been having the same horrid vision every night since I met you. Every night I dream that you are taken away from me… erm, us, forever."

"Please, tell me what you dream," Aerith begged, placing her hand on his arm.

"I see you kneeling, praying in a temple, you look up at me and smile, and just at that moment a dark shadow descends and strikes you down. You fall towards me as I rush to catch you," his voice becomes choked off, as he struggles to not cry, this is a war he can't win. "I manage to catch you before you hit the ground, but I can see that you're dying, blood is flowing from the wound where that daemon pierced all the way through your body. I stroke your hair as I struggle to wake you, you wake with effort and look lovingly into my eyes, I pull your head close to mine so only you will here, I tell you I love you."

He stops as the tears are now flowing freely; he wipes his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"What happens then," Aerith asks in a small, sad voice.

"You look at me once again and say 'I'll return when this is over', then before you can say you love me, you close your eyes and die. That's when I wake up in a sweat, with that beast's laughter following me," he replied with his head down, the tears falling unchecked.

"Oh, Cloud," she says as she wraps her arms around him, lending him her strength. "Cloud, I do love you and I will never leave you as long as I live and longer."

At her words Cloud pulls away shocked, _she loves me?_ He thought as he stared at her, stunned.

She watched him for any reaction, and smiled when she found one. She watched as a small smile crept it's way onto his face, banishing the tears from his eyes.

"You, you love me?" he asked, in shock as the smile continued to creep it's way over his features, causing his eyes to glow brighter.

"Yes, I do, with all my heart. Cloud ever since I first saw you, I knew we were destined to be together. But do you really love me, Cloud?"

"Of course I do, I couldn't think of loving another person as much as I do you," he replied empathically.

"What about Tifa?" she asked.

"What about her? She and I are best friends, we have known each other since we were kids, but that's all. I used to have a crush on her, but that ended when I joined SOLDIER." He explained.

"Now the only one I love is you," he continued, "and I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Cloud, I want that too," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him, a gesture that he embraced.

Reluctantly he broke the embrace, but kept holding her.

"Aerith, we should probably head back to the Villa now, the others may wake up, it's  
almost morning."

She looked around them, and sure enough there was the just barely noticeable tip of the sun lightening the sky.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, saddened by their peaceful moment being broken by the sun. "We wouldn't want them to worry."

* * *

So, Cloud led the way back along the beach, Aerith's hand in his the entire way.

When they reached the Villa, they were still the only one's awake. Looking at the clock they realized that the other's would be waking up any minute. So, as one they moved to the kitchen, hands still entwined.

In the kitchen they started the coffee maker, a fresh cup in the morning would make everyone feel better.

Cloud stood leaning against the doorway as Aerith started the coffee maker. He took this opportunity to study her closely, something he wasn't able to do before.

He watched as she glided rather than walked across the floor, the motion adding a seductive, yet innocent appeal. He watched as the rising sun threw orange rays into her hair, making it appear to be made of pure, golden honey. He watched her smile softly and hum to herself as she worked. All this endeared her to him further, in that moment he vowed to never leave her side no matter what may happen. He vowed that he would protect her even if it mean giving up his own life.

Silently he moved to stand behind her, the coffee maker churning happily. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned her head back against his strong chest as he gently kissed her forehead.

She turned around in his arms, she looked into his eyes, getting lost in their depths. She watched as a questioning look appeared at her scrutiny.

"I just want to remember how you looked when we confessed our love," she said with a smile, he just nodded forcing another smile to her lips.

He watched her lips form a smile, he tried to resist, but was weak against her power. He leaned towards those lips and gently brushed his against them, he felt her smile grow against his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, capturing his lips with her own in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. They stood there, savoring their first kiss, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee adding a dimension of tranquility to it.

They quickly broke apart when they heard the door to the bedroom close, they separated further, Aerith to the coffee maker and cloud to the wall, as Barrett came down the hall stretching.

"Mornin'," he said as he gratefully took the coffee Aerith handed him. She then moved to stand next to Cloud, her left hand hidden behind his back as she leaned against him. Cloud put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself, forgetting about Barrett. Cloud then placed his chin on the top of her head as he once again held her close to his body.

Barrett cleared his throat, a grin on his face.

"Now, I won't tell a soul about you two until you're ready, but only if I can get another cup of coffee before Tifa drinks it all, you know how she is with her coffee," Barrett said as they heard the brunette complaining about being kept up all night by Red snoring, to which Red defended himself.

Aerith laughed and gently pulled away from Cloud and moved to the coffee maker. She returned with another cup for Barrett and one for Cloud and one for herself.

Tifa and Red took this opportunity to join the others, still arguing about whether Red was snoring all night, or if Tifa woke herself with her snores.

"… how can you snore so loud that you wake yourself up? It's impossible Red, _**you**_ were the one snoring."

"Tifa, I do not snore, I'm telling you, you woke yourself up."

Cloud just rolled his eyes while Barrett lost himself in his coffee, trying not to laugh, Aerith just giggled.

* * *

A few hours later, after eating, they set out for their next destination, North Corel and the Gold Saucer.

* * *

End Chapter 1 … TBC in Chapter 2: North Corel/Gold Saucer 


	2. Chapter 2: Gold Saucer

Chapter 2: North Corel/Gold Saucer 

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is called _Angel_ and it is the property of Aerosmith. The 'Duck' fortune is the property of Cindy Lewin (Visit her site at do it, now!), and is used without permission. Square-Enix reserves all rights to the characters and places, as usual.

* * *

After several hard months of travel, the five finally reached North Corel. For over two months they traveled through the mountains separating Costa Del Sol and North Corel. Along the way many enemies attempted to stop them, but in the end, the five friends were victorious.

However, these months weren't without several happy moments. Ironically most of these were moments when Cloud and Aerith could just relax and be together for a little while.

"Cloud," she said one night as they made camp shortly after entering the mountains.

"Yeah," he asked as he finished setting up the tents.

"We will return to Costa Del Sol when this is over, right?"

"Of course we will, when this is over I'll take you anywhere you want to go, just you and me," he replied with a grin as he pulled her into a light embrace. They still had to be careful, Barret was still the only one who knew about their relationship and he was keeping quiet, for now.

They quickly moved apart when they heard voices coming towards them, Cloud pretended to make sure the tents were up correctly, and Aerith pretended to check the food supplies. Tifa and Red came towards them, once again arguing about Tifa's snoring.

"I'm telling you, Red, I do not snore!" she said as they came into view.

"Of course you do, you keep everyone awake. You really should see a Doctor about it," Red said, drawing a look that could melt ice from Tifa.

"Great, now I'm getting medical advise from an overgrown hairball. Cloud, do I snore?"

Cloud froze, he knew there was no way to answer this question and not get hurt.

"Umm, I don't know Tifa, I'm a very heavy sleeper, so I wouldn't notice," he answered, hoping she would believe him. In truth, her snores kept him awake on several occasions, it'd be one thing if she had a pattern, but she couldn't snore a rhythm to save her life. The one plus is that her snores were loud enough to scare away any animals.

"What about you Aerith, do I snore?"

"Of course not, Tifa, Red's just being mean," Aerith replied, drawing a glare from the lion.

"See Red, I told you," Tifa said as she stuck her tongue out at the lion and walked away.

"Aerith, what are you saying? You've complained about how she snores so loud she could wake the dead."

"I know that Red, I just told her that so we wouldn't have to listen to you two going on like five year olds."

"Fine, I understand, I know when I'm not wanted," Red said in an amused tone and walked away, in the opposite direction of Tifa.

Cloud and Aerith were now alone once again; she quickly moved back to him and gave him a loving kiss and a hug.

"Will you marry me when this whole Sephiroth thing is done?" she asked from the circle of his arms.

"Of course my love, I'll marry you now or when ever you want."

"Good," she said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning the party broke camp at daybreak and began their journey towards the Gold Saucer and North Corel, Barret's home town.

It took them a month and a half to leave the mountains, and another 2 weeks to walk to North Corel.

Once they entered the remains of the town, they were set upon by the 'Welcoming Committee,' actually they were a group of locals that were unhappy to see Barret, but who's actually counting?

As the party made their way through the crowd, they were aware of an overwhelming hatred of their companion. The other four began to wonder what had happened. All they knew was that Barret was blamed for what happened to the town. There would be time to find out later, now they had to get to the Gold Saucer, they needed a break from their adventure through the mountains.

Making their way through the cold shoulders of the town's people, the group arrived at the Tram that would take them to the legendary Gold Saucer.

"I'd like 5 tickets please," Cloud told the women at the counter.

"Pssst, hey Cloud, can I talk to you?" Barret whispered.

"I'll be right back," Cloud told the cashier who nodded, totally engrossed in her fashion magazine.

"Man, I ain't got enough gil to cover 5 tickets," Barret said, his voice carrying to the ticket counter.

"Then what are we going to do?" Aerith asked as she stood next to cloud, placing her hand on his lower back, shielding it from the others with her body.

"Don't worry about it, go ahead, no cost to ride it up," the cashier replied as she continued to read her magazine.

"Thank you," Aerith said as she was led towards the Tram by Cloud.

As the group boarded the Tram, there was a sign stating that the ride would take about 10 minutes; the landing platform of the Gold Saucer _was_ a long way up from the ground.

Seeing the sign, Cloud sighed and sat on the bench farthest from the others, kinda hard to do when everyone wanted the window seat, the car was rather small and there are only so many window seats. Aerith sat next to him, a few inches away to prevent anyone from asking questions about their relationship.

The car shuddered as the hoist began pulling the Tram from the station, its propellers kicking on as soon as it was clear. The car was thankfully soundproofed against the prop noise, but that didn't make it any better. There was elevator music being piped in, horror of horrors.

Resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't hold Aerith against him while they waiting, he sat back and listened to the song playing.

**_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_**

Cloud smiled as he listened to the first verse, thinking how it perfectly described how he felt towards Aerith.

**_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_**

**_Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_**

Cloud looked out the corner of his eye at Aerith, only to see her smiling at him. Turning his full attention on her, he returned the smile, allowing his love for her to shine through his Mako infused eyes.

**_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right  
Come and save me tonight_**

**_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why_**

Cloud had to restrain himself from reaching over and pulling her into his embrace. He became aware that Barret was staring at him, trying to get his attention. Tifa and Red were still arguing about her snoring and were paying no attention to the other three.

Cloud understood exactly what Barret was telling him, wait until we reach the Gold Saucer, and then hold her, but not here.

Cloud nodded, message received. He leaned over and whispered into Aerith's ear. "We'll do something fun when we reach the Gold Saucer. Just us, ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered back before quickly looking around and seeing only Barret paying them any attention, gave Cloud a small, quick kiss on the cheek. This drew a grin from both Cloud and the somewhat depressed Barret.

**_Baby, Baby  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_**

**_You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me allright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight_**

Tuning out the rest of the music, Cloud put his head back against the seat and fell asleep, waking up a few minutes later when they docked, only to find Aerith's head against his shoulder, she was asleep too.

He looked around at the others, Tifa, Red, and Barret were stretching from the long ride, none of them noticing the position he and Aerith were in.

"Aerith," he said softly, "wake up we're here."

"Hnnnn," was her only reply as she struggled to open her eyes.

"We're at the Gold Saucer, time to wake up."

Slowly sitting up she gave a big stretch and a huge yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on everyone, let's go inside, we'll get some rooms so we can sleep a bit," Cloud said as he helped Aerith stand up. He then led the sleepy girl out the door into the amusement park.

* * *

As soon as Cloud had paid for the entrance tickets, Barret took off to think and be depressed in private; maybe he'd hit the Pub. _A good stout Ale would go down real nice right now_, Barret thought as he headed towards the bar and his awaiting Ale.

Red and Tifa, continuing their snoring conversation took off as well, headed somewhere to debate the issue.

"I can't believe that you made **_me_** go in the suitcase, I could have suffocated!" Tifa was saying as she and Red walked away.

"Well, Barret did say that he didn't have enough to pay for 5 tickets, plus there were plenty of air holes."

"Yeah, but we could have said you were a stuffed animal, or had Aerith go in the suitcase, maybe even Cloud!" Tifa replied empathically.

"For starters, I am **_not_** a stuffed animal, nor could I pass for one. Second, neither Aerith nor Cloud are able to fit into the suitcase, their weapons alone take up too much room."

"Yeah, but, I'm just saying it isn't fair, that's all," she said with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Red just sighed and changed the conversation; she was no fun when she was pouting.

"So, want to stop by the Pharmacy and get something to help stop that incessant snoring?"

"WHAT! I DO NOT SNORE!"

Cloud just shook his head as the two disappeared around a corner and thankfully out of earshot.

That only left Cloud and Aerith to go get a room.

"Well, shall we go get a room?" Cloud asked as he extended his arm to Aerith.

"Yes, let's," she replied groggily as she took his arm and let him lead the way to the hotel.

Deciding to buy one room with two beds, Cloud led Aerith to the room. This way it saved what little money they had left.

Reaching the room, Aerith fell onto the first bed she saw, Cloud hesitated, contemplating on curling up with the sleeping Ancient. However he thinks the better of it and heads to the other bed, almost falling onto it due to his exhaustion. Soon both were fast asleep, dreaming or their travels and each other.

* * *

A few hours later, they awoke refreshed. Deciding to explore the famous Gold Saucer, they took off towards the Wonder Square.

Arriving at Wonder Square, Cloud and Aerith encounter a cat riding a stuffed animal.

"Hi," it said, "I'll tell your fortune."

Cloud looked at Aerith, she shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Ummm, I think not," he told the cat.

"Oh come on, you'll like the fortune. Promise!"

Aerith tapped him on the shoulder, taking his attention from the cat.

"Cloud, let's see what he has to say. Either way it'll be funny to see our fortune told by a cat."

Cloud smiled at her and taking her hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ok," he said to the cat, "we'll listen."

"You will? I mean … you will!" he answered as he went into a strange dance, several seconds later a small paper appeared from the stuffed animals mouth. The cat took it and read:

_"The Cactuar flies at midnight!"_ He read in a clear voice.

Cloud and Aerith had to restrain themselves from laughing, the fortune made absolutely no sense.

"Huh? Ok that's not the right fortune. Here, let me try again." He said as he began his dance again. Like before the paper appeared and he read:

_"Ducks are slippery and taste like pillow!_ What? Ok, ok, one more time. This time I'll get it."

The cat's dance seemed to take a few seconds longer than before, but the paper appeared, just like before. He once again grabbed it and began to read:

_"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear."_

At this time, both Cloud and Aerith were laughing.

"Well, this is very disturbing," the cat said as he lowered the final fortune. "I don't know if it's good OR bad... This is the first time I ever got something like THIS. Then shall we?"

"Excuse me?" Aerith asked, slightly shocked, her laughter dying as she took in what the cat said.

"As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!"

"Ummm … I don't know, "Cloud began, looking at Aerith.

"Ah, come on Cloud, what could it hurt?" She said once she recovered.

"I'm comin' with you no matter WHAT you say!" The cat said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, his tail swaying behind him.

"Ok, I guess you can come, we see no harm in it," Cloud replied as he turned back to the cat.

"Thanks, you won't be sorry. Oh, by the way, my name is Cait Sith, I'm please to meet you both."

Leaving the Wonder Square with their new companion, Cloud and Aerith decided to visit the Battle Square and it's world famous collection of rare items.

As they approached, the smell of blood filled the air, a wounded man staggered towards them from the Battle Square, falling in front of the trio.

"Dead..." Cloud said as he examined the soldier next to him.

"What? Wa... wait Cloud!" Aerith pleaded as he entered the arena.

"Did Sephiroth do this? No... it's not him... They're all shot... Sephiroth would never use a gun..." Cloud said, speaking more to himself than the others.

"Ugh, ugggh," one of the staff members said, luckily for her she was just wounded.

"Hey, what happened!" Cloud asked as he knelt beside the woman.

"Ugh... ugh... a man with a gun... on his arm..."

"A gun on his arm! Oh Cloud, do you think it could be Barret?" Aerith asked as her hand went to her throat.

"Hold it right there! And stay quiet! Did you guys do this?" Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer, asked as guards appeared beside him.

"N... no, it wasn't us!" Cloud began as he and the others backed away from the guards.

"Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly." Cait Sith said as he took off.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted as he and Aerith followed.

"Hold them!" Dio said as the group tried to escape.

They managed to evade the guards and make it into the battle arena itself, where they were trapped.

"That's as far as you go." Dio said as guards flanked him once again.

"Wait, listen to..." Cloud begged.

"Cloud..." Cait Sith warned.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Cloud said, as he grew frustrated with the park's owner, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"There's no need to listen. Pay for your crime down below! Officer, Do it!"

The officer pulled a lever and the floor beneath the trio fell out, sending them into a pit of darkness.

* * *

To Be Continued … Chapter 3 – Corel Prison/Chocobo Races 


	3. Chapter 3: Corel Prison

Chapter 3: Corel Prison/Gongaga 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square-Enix; I'm just borrowing them for a while. The song is _Forever Young_ by Alphaville; I just figured it would fit well into the story somewhere.

* * *

The darkness surrounded him as his eyes struggled to focus. 

"What happened?" he asked to no one.

"We are now in jail as far as I can tell," the soft voice of Aerith came back to him. It was then that he noticed that his head was resting on a firm warm object. Opening his eyes he realized Aerith had his head resting in her lap.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us," she said with a smile as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

He slowly began to get up, reluctant to leave the gentle embrace that Aerith had him in, her hand slowly running through his hair.

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked once he managed to sit up.

"I don't know," Aerith replied as Cloud helped her to stand, wrapping his arm around her waist once she had.

"Where's Cait Sith?"

"Mower Feer!" came the muffled reply from the pair of feet sticking up from the pile of trash that the toy had landed in. Cloud grimaced, not wanting to think about what might be in the pile. He quickly moved to pull the cat from the pile, wanting to spare him the torture the smells were sure to be doing to him.

"Pahhhhhhh! Thanks," was his reply as he took lungful after lungful of clean air. "You have no idea how bad that pile smells."

"Actually we do," Aerith replied as she pinched her nose, "you need a bath."

Cait Sith sniffed himself and grimaced, almost passing out.

"You're right, ewwwww."

Cloud just laughed as he and Aerith began walking away, giving the cat a wide berth.

"So, where are we?" Cloud asked through the distance that separated the couple from the cat.

"A desert prison... Corel Prison..." Cait Sith replied.

"A desert prison?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert...surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in, you never get out... But, there was one special exception..." He began as they entered the main part of the prison.

After walking for a few minutes they noticed they were being followed by a somewhat crazy guy, so seeing a house they went inside, hoping to lose him, which thankfully they did. Not more than two seconds after they entered the room Barret came crashing through the door, the others not far behind him.

"Hey Spike, who the hell is this?" he asked when he saw Cait Sith.

"This is Cait Sith, he helped us out and decided to join us," Cloud said as he shrugged, indicating that there was nothing he could do to stop his coming along.

"Well, so long as he don't get in my way," Barret said as he stalked to the corner and sat down.

"A pleasure to meet you," Red said as he bowed.

"Hi!" Tifa said as she waved. "I'm Tifa, that's Red, and the grouch in the corner is Barret. He may seem mean, but he's actually pretty nice." Muffled curses were heard from Barret's corner, and they were ignored as soon as they were heard.

"Barret, don't be so glum, cheer up!" Cait Sith said, trying to lighten the tension, a bad move on his part.

"CHEER UP?" Barret yelled as he lunged at the cat, luckily he was held back by Cloud and Tifa. "WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO CHEER UP FOR? You didn't see their faces, you didn't hear their accusations. You have no idea what they blame me for!"

Barret then pulled away from Cloud and Tifa and returned to his corner, shooting death glances at Cait Sith once in awhile. Aerith decided to see what she could do.

"Barret," she asked gently as approached him slowly, "do you want to talk about it? It may help."

"They're nuthin' to talk about."

"Sure there is, tell us what happened, why were the town's people so angry?" she pushed, hoping she wouldn't push too far.

"I didn't want none of ya to get involved..." Barret began, only to trail off into his own thoughts.

"Hey that's Cloud's line! ..._It's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved... 'blah, blah blah_..." Aerith mocked, drawing an evil look from Cloud.

"Yeah. We're already involved in this." Tifa exclaimed, hands on her hips, eyes flashing in anger at him not letting his friends help.

"I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm. ...Was that you?" Red asked into the silence that followed Tifa's statement.

"There's another," Barret replied, shaking his head, "... another man that got a gun grafted inta one of his arms. It was four years ago, Dyne and I, we just returned from a trip when..."

_"Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's ShinRa soldiers!" one of the old men from the village yelled as they approached._

_"What? What the hell happened?..." Barret yelled as he and Dyne ran towards the man._

_"Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!" Dyne said once they heard the old man's story about the reactor accident._

_Just then, one of the ShinRa soldier shot the old man with his rifle, he fell to the ground dead, his blood pooling around him._

_"Hmp! Old man!" Barret yelled as he began to move to his side, he was stopped by Dyne._

_"C'mon, Barret! We gotta hurry!" Dyne said as he pulled Barret away._

_"Krggh!" Barret yelled._

_Soldiers kept shooting at Barret but Barret kept dodging their rifle bullets._

_"Kyaa haa, ha! You can shoot all day and never hit them with aim like that. Where'd you learn to shoot? At the Gold Saucer?" Scarlet yelled as the soldiers missed Barret again._

_"Shu'up!" Barret yelled as he continued to dodge the soldiers' bad aim._

_"Watch out!" Dyne yelled when he saw a soldier about to shoot Barret. Dyne ran to get his friend out of the way. Just as he pushed Barret out of the way the soldier opened fire almost hitting Dyne, making him miss his landing and go off the edge of the cliff._

_Barret saw this and ran to the cliff, grabbing his friend before he could fall. Barret's right hand held Dyne's left._

_"Dyne! Hang on! Listen to me! You're comin' back to the village, hear?" Barret yelled at his friend, hoping he'd start to pull himself up the cliff side._

_"Yeah... I ain't lettin' go... You're comin' back... Everyone's waitin' for ya... Eleanor... and Marlene... They all waitin' on us..."Dyne said as he began to pull himself up. Just as he was nearing the top the soldiers opened fire again, this time they hit their mark. Barret's right arm and Dyne's left arm were severed by the barrage of bullets. The loss of his arm causing Dyne to fall into the canyon below, for Barret everything after that was a blur._

"From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more. ...I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. Got a new right arm to get revenge on the ShinRa, who took everything away... Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm," Barret finished as he held up his arm in demonstration.

"..." Was Cloud's only reply.

"But... Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?" Aerith asked, pain and regret filling her voice at Barret's loss.

"Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the ShinRa, too. He'll probably join us to fight against the ShinRa," Tifa began hopefully, only to have the hope crushed by Barret.

"Wouldn't bet on it. I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone," Barret said as he stood up.

"Do whatever you want... Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares," Cloud explained. _I already have enough deaths on my head as it is._

"Barret, this isn't the end," Aerith said, a fiery determination lighting her sapphire eyes.

"Weren't you going to save the Planet?" Tifa asked him, hands once again on her hips.

"Shit! Tifa, you oughtta know by now." Barret replied, a frown on his face.

"...That's all right. I'm not so different from you," she confessed.

"That's easier to understand. It's you, Barret," Aerith said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"So there it is, Barret. So I guess it'll be Barret, me, and Aerith. Everyone else rest up, we don't know what this prison holds for us," Cloud said as he, Barret and Aerith left the house in search of Dyne, the real murder.

* * *

After walking in silence, the trio came to a junkyard, the sound of a machine gun reaching their ears.

"This must be the place," Cloud said as he led them into the yard and towards the gun shots. When they found them, they found a man, a gun on his arm, shooting junk off a cliff into a deep ravine that ran the length of the prison yard. His back was to the group, but they could tell this was a man in a lot of pain, mental and physical.

"...Dyne... Is that you?" Barret almost whispered.

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years... A voice I'll never forget..." He began as he stopped firing and stood up to his full height and turned towards them.

"I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday... I knew you were alive somewhere... we had the same operation," Barret took a step forwards, only to be stopped by Dyne shooting the ground in front of him, he kept shooting but then suddenly stopped.

"What's that? ...I hear her voice," the troubled man said, a far away look on his face.

"...?" Barret was confused, he didn't hear anything, and looking to the others he could tell they couldn't either.

"I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me... not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down..." Dyne said in a low voice.

"I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But... What're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?" Barret pleaded with his one time friend.

"Why? The hell do you care for? Are the people killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing ShinRa's excuses? I don't CARE what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses... What's left is a world of despair and emptiness..." Dyne yelled.

"..." Barret just hung his head at his words.

"You still want to hear 'why'? ...All right, I'll tell you. 'Cause I want to destroy everything! The people of this city, this city itself, the whole world! I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor... Marlene..." he trailed off as long forgotten tears threatened to fall.

"Dyne, Marlene... Marlene's still alive," Barret said, hoping this news would awaken the shell of a man before him.

"...?" the confusion was evident on Dyne's face, so Barret continued.

"I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her...found Marlene. She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?"

"So... she's still alive... All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight."

"what?" Barret asked as he took a step back in shock.

"Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her," Dyne explained as a lunatic gleam shone in his eyes.

"Dyne... are you insane?"

"Marlene wants to see her Mom, don't she?" Dyne asked as he opens fire at the ground in front of Barret.

"Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!" Barret yelled as he stepped away from the bullets.

"Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then," Dyne says as he continues to shoot at Barret, this time no longer at the ground.

"Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!" Barret yelled through the hail of bullets.

"Barret!" Cloud yelled, seeing his friend in danger.

"Cloud, you stay the hell out of it! This is MY problem!" Barret yells back as he raises his gun arm to fight his best friend.

The battle was short, each man exchanging shots with the other, each knowing that in the end, one of them would be dead. Just as it looked as though Dyne had the upper hand, Barret countered with a well placed shot to Dyne's midsection.

"Urgh!" Dyne yells as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from the stomach wound Barret had given him. Aerith began to move towards him, a cure spell ready.

"Back!" Dyne yelled as he rose to his feet and staggered away from the girl, his gun pointing at her, keeping her at bay, " ...it wasn't just my arm... back then... I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong..."

"Dyne... I don't know either, man. Is this the only way... we can resolve this?" He held up his gun arm, blood oozing from the various bullet holes and nicks along it's length.

"I told you... I ... I want to destroy everything... Everything... This crazy world... Even me..."

"An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her?" Barret asked, as Dyne slowly pulled himself to a semi-standing position against a piece of junk.

"Think about it... Barret... How old was Marlene back then...? Even if I did go to her now... she wouldn't even know me... And what's more... Barret... These hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore..."

There was nothing Barret could say in reply.

"Barret... Give that pendant to Marlene... It was... Eleanor's...my wife's memento..."

Dyne tossed a pendant to Barret, which he caught in his left hand, the chain wrapped around his fingers.

"All right..." Barret answered as he lowered the pendant to look at Dyne.

"Wow... Marlene's... already... 4... Barret... Don't... make... Don't ever make Marlene... cry..."

"Dyne? Dyne!" Barret yelled as Dyne approached the edge of the ravine behind him, looking over the edge he slowly fell forwards into the welcoming black arms of oblivion. Aerith turned into the waiting arms of Cloud who held her as she cried away the pain of not being able to help another person.

"Dy-----ne! ...Dyne. Me an' you were the same... My hands ain't any cleaner... I shouldn't be able to carry... Marlene either... Uuuurrrrrrgghh!" Barret got out, just before he passed out from blood loss, Aerith and Cloud were at his side in an instant.

"Aerith, heal his wounds and we'll take him back to the house," Cloud said as he began to pick up the heavier man.

Aerith quickly healed his physical wounds, but both she and Cloud knew that only time would tell if his mental wounds would ever close.

* * *

Once they returned to the house, Cloud placed Barret on the small bed located in the back room, sleeping as comfortably as was possible. Returning to the main room he stood before his assembled friends.

"Our path is clear, we must get out of this prison and stop Sephiroth. We know that the Chocobo races are the only way that we can get out, so I am going to win and free us all. Barret is in no condition to travel any way, so Aerith and I will go to sign me up for the races. I'll send her back as soon as I go up. Then we'll see where it goes from there.," with that Cloud and Aerith left the small house and made their way to the base of the Gold Saucer and their awaiting fate.

* * *

Driving across the plains, the wind streaming by the cabin window, Cloud momentarily took his eyes off the road in front of him to look at the passing clouds. Calling the path they were on a road was actually a joke, there being no real roads outside of the cities. The one they were currently on was just a small dirt wagon track, hardly big enough for the buggy to fit on. Luckily they were crossing the plains outside of the Gold Saucer, heading to what hopefully should be Gongaga Town.

His eyes returned to the road ahead, the soft sounds of jazz playing through the radio built into the dash. Aerith was sitting beside him, watching the world pass by as he drove. Red was asleep in the back, next to a still unconscious Barret, thankfully this time from sleep. Cloud didn't need to look to know that Tifa was almost asleep herself; the sounds of her ever-increasing yawns were evidence enough.

With a smile and a quick look at his love, Cloud changed the radio to a rock station, turning the volume down enough not to wake the others. Aerith smiled as she moved closer after stealing a glance at the now snoring Tifa. She cuddled against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, eyes still on the road before them.

As they sat listening to the sounds of the radio, a song came on. This song was one of those songs that you've heard before but couldn't remember the name, or where you heard it.

_Let's dance in style,  
Let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait,  
We're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best  
But expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power  
But we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit,  
Life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men  
Can you imagine when this race is won?  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders,  
We're getting in tune  
The music's played by the madmen_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever -- and ever_

Cloud sighed as Aerith snuggled deeper into his side. In that moment, on their trip to Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon, Cloud realized the most important thing in his life. He realized that the beautiful young woman beside him had captured his heart. He realized that if anything happened to her, he would have no idea what he would do. She was his world, and even when they grew old together, he would still see her just as she was now, and ethereal spirit not belonging to this world but somehow through divine fate she was here with him.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever…  
…Forever Young_

_Some are like water  
Some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later, they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?  
It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
And diamonds are forever  
So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We'll let them come true_

Looking at the woman he loved more than his own life, he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the tip of her ear before returning his eyes to the road, not really caring if the sleeping girl heard him or not, yet pleased by the fact that he had said it in front of the others, asleep they may be.

Cloud was so engrossed in Aerith and his thoughts that he was totally unaware of the mournful eyes that watched this exchange.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever -- and ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever -- and ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever…_

Once the song ended, Aerith gave a small contented sigh. Cloud came to another revelation at this time, that he could no longer feel his butt. So, deciding that he'd get his blood flowing again, he pulled off the road.

"Aerith, wake up, we've stopped for a bit to stretch," He said as she slowly lifted her head and looked around, the sleep still shadowing her eyes. Once she had moved from his shoulder he began to wake to others.

"Tifa, hey Tif!" he said as he shook her shoulder, "time to wake up, we're almost there."

"Cloud? Why have we stopped?" she sleepily asked.

"Well, I figured we could all use a good stretch before we got there, we've been driving for days you know," he replied with a little laugh as he went to wake the others.

Tifa replied with a yawn and a stretch.

"How far to Gongaga?" Red asked as he padded to the front to Aerith who was holding the map.

"Not far, maybe another hour or so," she replied after studying the map and rolling it back up.

"I suggest that we all stretch now, we don't know what we'll find when we get there, for all we know Sephiroth has already burned it to the ground," Cloud said as he left the buggy to follow his own advice.

As he was stretching, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello Tifa," he said without turning around, his eyes scanning the view before him; Aerith was kneeling in a small flower patch a beatific smile on her face as she inhaled the delicate fragrance wafting on the air. It was both towards this site and beyond that Cloud's gaze was directed. He was watching the girl he loved and the panorama of sky, clouds, and mountains that framed her in their earthly beauty.

"Cloud, how long have you known?" Tifa asked as she took a position beside him, her eyes tracing the mountains in the distance as well.

"Known what Tif?" Cloud replied, confused by her sudden topic.

Tifa took a moment to gather her thoughts, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her face and hair. Taking a deep breath she answered him.

"How long have you known that you … that you didn't … love me."

Sighing, Cloud turned to look his childhood friend in the eyes.

"Tifa, I do love you," her eyes brightened but then faded, the look in his eyes was a pained one, telling her all she needed to know, but she needed to hear it from his own two lips. "But not like you love me, you're my best friend, the only friend I had as a child, and I will always love, as a friend. But Aerith, I love more than that, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I've loved her since I first meet her in that church in Sector 5. I hope you can understand."

Tifa was silent as she searched his eyes, finding only the truth in their oceanic depths. She smiled in acceptance of their relationship, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I overheard you, you know. When you whispered that you loved her after she had fallen asleep, I heard you; I saw the look on your face. That's why I approached you about it. I love you, but seeing the happiness you two give each other, I know that we were never meant to be more than friends. I know you two will be happy forever, take care of her."

With that Tifa turned and returned to the buggy to wait for the others, and to cry silently.

"Cloud?" Aerith asked as she approached him from behind, her hand coming to rest on his arm, a concerned look in her eyes.

"There's no use hiding it now, Tifa knows, she confronted me on it," he explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in the direction Tifa had walked.

"And, how is she?"

"She'll be fine, she gave us her blessings and wishes us the best," he replied as he enfolded Aerith against his strong chest in support.

"She truly is a good friend, I know there is someone out there for her, I can feel it."

Cloud laughed as he hugged her against him; releasing her he took her hand and began leading her back to the buggy.

"You're always the optimist, that's one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as they entered the buggy, from the looks the others gave them, they too were aware of the relationship between the two. Glancing at Barret, they could tell he hadn't told them, so they must have noticed it themselves.

"Ok, let's get back on the road," Cloud stated as he sat in the drivers seat and started the engine, Aerith once again beside him.

After his hours at the wheel, Cloud decided to let Aerith drive, so for the remaining trip to Gongaga, he would be riding shotgun. Now he just had to find a good place to pull off. Seeing a break in the forest, he pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Cloud? Why have we stopped?" Aerith asked from next to him, Cloud just smiled.

"We stopped because you're driving, I'll teach you how," and so Cloud spent the next few minutes showing her how to drive the buggy.

"So, you think you've got it?" he asked her, she just nodded, a smile gracing her face as her eyes sparkled in anticipation. That anticipation quickly turned to worry when she saw something through the front window.

"Cloud, what's that?" she asked pointing at the heap of dirty rags laying several feet in front of the buggy.

"I don't know, stay here, I'll check it out," grabbing his Mythril Sword, Cloud moved towards the bundle, wary for an attack.

Reaching it, he could see dried and fresh blood covering a human body. Upon closer inspection her saw that it was a young girl, maybe around 16 years old, her black hair was crusted with mud and dried blood. Seeing the shape she was in he picked her up and moved swiftly to the buggy.

"Aerith, start the engine, get us to Gongaga as soon as possible, she needs medical attention!" Cloud exclaimed as he rushed into the buggy with the unconscious girl.

Aerith wasted no time, as soon as he was through the buggy door, she threw the engine into drive and took off down the road.

Shortly the lush green forests of Gongaga came into view. Five minutes after that they were pulling up before the only town in the entire forest, a group of medical personal came running out with a stretcher for the girl. Once they left the remaining party made their way up the steps and into the town.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Gongaga/Cosmo Canyon/Nibelhiem 


	4. Chapter 4: Cosmo Canyon

Chapter 4: Gongaga/Cosmo Canyon/Nibelheim

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies, I'm not repeating it. As always, thanks to Robert for beta-reading this story. This Chapter is longer than the others so far.

* * *

To call Gongaga a town would be like calling coal diamonds. Gongaga was really not much more than a collection of huts with the remains of a destroyed Mako reactor in the background. Luckily for the injured girl, there was a Hospital Clinic, a remnant of ShinRa's presence in the town.

"I'm going to scout the perimeter of the town. I'll be back," Cloud said as he moved towards the path leading out of town.

"Cloud, wait, I'm coming with you," Aerith cried as she chased after him.

"As am I," Red added as he too followed the mercenary.

Cloud was waiting for them when they arrived at the head of the trail."

"Aerith, I know why you came with me," he said with a smile, "but Red why'd you come?"

"Tifa mentioned taking a nap, I wanted to be as far away from her snoring as I could," he replied as he fell into step with the young lovers.

"Fair enough," Cloud replied with a laugh as he took Aerith's hand as they moved to the outskirts of town.

"Cloud, tell me why we're 'securing the perimeter'?" Aerith asked in mock imitation of his deeper voice, giggling when he smiled at her.

"Well, we are on the run from ShinRa, and we know they're after Sephiroth as well. I just want to be prepared. I also want to make sure my friends and the one I love are protected."

"Ah, Cloud that's so sweet," Aerith said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It is also very prudent," Red agreed.

As they were walking they came to the ruined reactor they had seen in the distance from Gongaga.

"A ruined reactor," Cloud said in awe as the group approached.

"What do you think happened?" Aerith asked as she looked in wonder at the rubble of the reactor.

Cloud shook his head.

"I have no idea, let's just hope there's no left over Mako. Come on, let's get out of here," As the group turned to leave the sound of a helicopter caught their attention. In a place like this, a helicopter could only mean one thing, ShinRa.

"Everyone get down," Cloud said as he threw himself and Aerith into the brush, Red a breath behind them.

As the helicopter landed, a woman jumped out, followed by several men.

"Who's that?" Aerith asked in a whisper.

"It's Scarlet, Head of ShinRa Weapon Development," Cloud replied.

Scarlet walked to the reactor and began to rummage around in the debris, moments later she returned to her companions.

"...Hmph! This isn't any good either. You only get junky materia from junky reactors. This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?"" She asks the one closest, Cloud recognizes him as Tseng, head of the Turks.

"No I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away." He replies.

"With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget," she says with a laugh, glad that the annoying scientist was finally gone.

"I envy them." Tseng replied quietly, almost as if to himself.

"But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger even use it?"

"Oh... sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha ha ha!" She laughed at the look on Tseng's face, it was obvious he didn't like his boss.

"Let's go! Everyone back in the 'copter," Scarlet ordered, climbing aboard, her companions following.

"Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the ShinRa up to?" Cloud asked to no one.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it." Aerith said as she fearfully gripped his arm.

"Nor do I," Red said, "let us return to the others and tell them what we have learned."

* * *

A short time later they were telling the others about the overheard conversation.

"Huge Materia, huh?" Barret asked, his eyes half closed in thought.

"What's it mean Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll worry about that later. For now let's get some rest, and tomorrow we'll head for Cosmo Canyon."

* * *

Later that night, as everyone else slept in the inn, Cloud slipped out into the night air. He moved with practiced stealth to a spot just out of view of the village, the ruins of a destroyed wall the only thing in the clearing. Taking a seat on the wall, he removed his Mythril Sword and began to sharpen the blade.

"You're out late aren't you?" A voice called from behind him a few minutes later. Setting his sword and sharpening stone aside, he turned to look at his visitor.

"As are you," he replied as they sat beside him, taking his hand as they did.

"Cloud, what are you doing out so late?" she asked as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Aside from sharpening my sword? Thinking, thinking about what we learned today at the reactor. Aerith, why are you up?"

"Because you are," was her only answer. An answer he gratefully accepted as she moved closer to him and snuggled into his side, his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there in silence, watching the stars, listening to the other's heartbeat. They stayed there for several minutes when Aerith broke the silence.

"You know, you look just like him," she softly said, lost in thought.

"Like who?" Cloud asked, slightly confused at her sudden announcement.

"Zack, my first boyfriend. He came from this village, he was going to be a SOLDIER First Class like you." She turned her eyes to his, momentarily lost in their Mako depths. "Did you know him?"

Cloud thought for a moment before replying.

"No, I don't think I did. But he may have been a SOLDIER 1st Class, they weren't many of us but we were stationed all over the place and really didn't get to meet others of our rank. Why do you ask?"

"Being in his hometown made me think of him, his parents still live here I think. He went on a mission, promising he'd be back, but he never returned. I was hoping you might know what happened to him, that's all."

"Do you still love him," Cloud asked in a soft voice, dreading the multitudes of answers she could give. She pulled away from him slightly, just far enough to look at his profile.

"No, I'm not even sure if it was love any more. But I will tell you this, Cloud Strife, I do love **_you_**, and no one else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight, reassuring them both.

"I love you, Aerith, and you know I'll do whatever I can to protect you. After all, I am still your bodyguard," he replied with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," he said as he gently picked her up and placed her on her feet, gathering his sword and sharpening stone and putting them away. Aerith was shocked when he then swept her up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the village, her head resting against his chest.

By the time he completed the short walk to the inn, Aerith was sound asleep in his arms. Smiling to himself he quietly made his way to the room they all shared. He gently placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead before returning to his own.

* * *

The next day the small group left Gongaga for Cosmo Canyon, with the addition of the young girl they had found. The medics in Gongaga had been able to stabilize her but they weren't equipped to heal her, but the Clinic in Cosmo Canyon was. So around 8 the next morning, the group plus one, left for Cosmo Canyon, another day and a half away.

Cloud was in the back helping Aerith tend to the girl, Barret was driving and Tifa was _trying_ to read the map. Red was curled up behind Barret's seat, a slight purr emanating from him as he slept.

"Tifa, are ya sure ya know how ta read a map?" Barret asked as she folded the map again, trying to find the road that they were on, which was clearly marked by a red line.

"Of course I do, we are right here!" She said as she jabbed her finger at a point on the map.

"Tifa, dear, that's the ocean," Aerith said as she looked over her shoulder to what the other woman was pointing at.

"Oh," Tifa replied as her face turned almost as red as her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Tif, we're on the right road. Just follow this road till you see the cliffs of Cosmo Canyon, shortly after we cross the Ryland River." Cloud said from his spot beside Aerith. "You can't miss them, there's a permanent haze over them. Something to do with the rocks and the monsters that live there."

"You sure seem to know a lot about this place, you ever been here?" Tifa asked as she turned around in her seat to look at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head was down, it looked as though he were sleeping.

"No, but it was a course of study in SOLDIER training, we were required to know about the more ... interesting places in the world," he explained as he maintained his position.

"Cosmo Canyon is a very special place, many people gather there to learn about the planet," Red startled them all by saying. "It is a peaceful place, and very mystical, it's where I was born. It's also very hard to miss on a map that has it clearly labeled as that one does."

"Well thank you for that insight," Tifa said as she turned back to the map, annoyed by Red's comment.

Red, Aerith and Cloud chuckled at her reaction.

After that incident silence prevailed, the radio wasn't getting any signals any more, so they were stuck with silence.

"Say, where's Cait Sith?" Cloud asked a little later.

"He mentioned something about recharging his batteries, so he turned himself off for awhile."

"Oh, ok."

After several hours of driving, Barret pulled to the side of the road. One by one they all got out to stretch and get some fresh air.

"So spike, what we gonna do about sleep tonight?" Barret asked Cloud as he was helping Aerith out of the buggy.

"Well, I figured that we'd all sleep in the buggy. Unless any of you would like to sleep outside, I bought tents in Gongaga." He offered helpfully as he and Aerith strolled away from the others and towards the edge of the clearing. They had been driving through forest for the past hour, and stopped at the first clearing to plan what they'd do next.

"Hey, where're you two going?" Barret asked as the couple continued to walk away.

"Us?" Cloud asked innocently, "Aerith is going to pick some flowers, I am going to find some firewood."

"What the hell are we supposed ta do?" Barret yelled.

"Make camp," was Clouds only reply as they disappeared into the forest.

"Make camp," Barret muttered under his breath, seeing the others watching him he yelled at them to get to work.

* * *

In the forest Aerith turned to Cloud, confusion written on her angelic face.

"I thought we were going to keep going"

"Well, we're closer than I thought we were, I figured we'd all get a good nights sleep. Well that and there is a storm coming, and from the look of things it promises to be bad."

"How do you know that?" Aerith asked with a smile.

"I can smell the rain on the air and there isn't a cloud in the sky right now. That and all the animals have taken shelter, didn't you notice that the birds have stopped singing?"

She stopped walking to listen, and sure enough he was right. There wasn't a sound except the wind picking up.

"I guess that we need to hurry and get the firewood then," she said as she caught up to him, his arms already full of firewood. He just smiled at her as she began gathering.

* * *

"What do you mean a storm's coming"? Tifa asked when Cloud and Aerith returned to camp.

"That's exactly what we mean, we are all sleeping in the buggy tonight. This is going to be a bad storm." As though to prove his point, the quickly graying sky let loose a clap of thunder and an explosions of light.

"Uhhh, I hate lightning," Tifa said as she was climbing into the buggy, the others behind her as the rain began falling.

The rain and lightning continued throughout the night, half an hour after the storm started Tifa began freaking out. The only way the others were able to sleep was by tranquilizing Tifa, thankfully she didn't snore once.

As they laid in their sleeping bags, listening to the sounds of the storm, Cloud was glad that he had his friends with him on this quest. But more importantly, he was glad to have Aerith.

Looking to the sleeping bad next to his he smiled, she was curled into a ball, her hand pillowed her head even as it rested on her pillow, her face had a little smile on it as she slept.

Quietly he slipped from his sleeping bag and moved to check the injured girl, she was still unconscious. Moving to the cab of the buggy he sat in the driver's seat and just watched the storm. The lightning creating a shadowy display of light on his face as the rain obscured his form through the glass.

Turning the engine on he slowly moved the buggy back onto the road. He picked up speed as he went, trying to reach Cosmo Canyon before the others woke up.

* * *

Aerith slowly awoke, as her consciousness returned she noted an absence beside her. Looking to where Cloud's bag was she saw it was empty. Quietly she unzipped her own and moved the portion of Cloud's bag that laid on hers off. Moving to the cab she noticed that Tifa and Barret were still asleep, as was Red.

Looking out the window she saw a red hue to the sky, remembering what Cloud had said earlier, she knew they were at Cosmo Canyon.

She could hear muffled curses coming from the rear of the buggy. As she approached the curses, she realized that the buggy had broken down, at least according to the phrases coming from Cloud's mouth.

"Stupid piece of junk, what'd you have to break on me **now**? Couldn't you have waited until we were actually **in** Cosmo Canyon?" He said as he threw in the towel and closed the hatch to the engine.

Turning with a sigh he saw Aerith watching him, he greeted her with a half smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself, how'd we get to Cosmo Canyon Cloud?" she said his name in accusation.

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I'd surprise you guys by having us at the Canyon when you woke up, guess that didn't work out. The buggy stopped shortly after we arrived here. We're only walking distance from the village, so once everyone is up we'll go."

Cloud walked towards her, wiping his hands off on a towel, when he reached her she grabbed his hand in her own and held on as they returned to the cab.

Several minutes later everyone had awoken.

"Morning guys, ok here's the deal," Cloud began before anyone could speak. "the buggy broke down so we're going to have to walk to rest of the way to the village."

Stifling a yawn, Tifa looked at him.

""S'alright wit me," Barret said as he stretched.

"Me too," Tifa said.

"As with me," Red replied as he too stretched.

"Ok, that's settled then, once you guys are awake we'll pack some supplies, then we'll get the girl ready to travel."

A few minutes later the small group was traveling on foot to the heart of Cosmo Canyon, the injured girl on a stretcher held by Cloud and Barret.

Finally reaching the village a few hours later they were greeted by a guard who wouldn't let them in, but fortunately Red, or Nanaki as his name was, got them in. At the looks from the others he began to explain.

"Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her... I am the last of my race," Red said with his head down slightly.

"Cowardly father?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here," he explained.

"Hey! Nanaki--! You're home!" A voice called from above the village.

"Coming, Grandpa!" Red called back as he pelted up the stairs to the tower on the top of the cliff.

"Good timin'. Let's take a breather. I got stuff I want to find out, too." Barret said as he began to wander around.

"I'll take her to the Clinic," Tifa said as she picked the girl up and moved off.

"Ok, you guys wander around, I'm going to explore on my own. Barret, could you get them to bring the buggy up here? Cait Sith is still in the back," Cloud said as he set off in the direction Red had gone.

Barret nodded as he headed off to get some help.

"I'll go with you," Aerith said as she began to follow Cloud.

"No, I want you to stock up on healing herbs, you're the only one that knows what we need," at the look of disappointment on her face he hugged her. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok, but you'd better make it up," she glared at him as he retreated back the way he was going. Hands up as if to ward off her attack, a grin on his face.

Moments later Cloud had reached the summit, Red was waiting for him there.

"I knew you'd come," Red called as Cloud approached him, "follow me."

Cloud followed him into the building which looked a lot like an observatory.

"Cloud, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything." Red said with awe in his voice.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see."

"Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48." Red said embarrassed.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 years old in human reckoning." Bugenhagen explained.

"15 or 16?" Cloud was surprised.

"He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?"

"...grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village."

"Ho Ho Hoooo. No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet. To do that now would destroy you in the long run. Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You've seen it, haven't you? Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective. When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing."

"...When the planet dies?" Cloud repeated, shocked at the notion.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now... But it's not long off."

"How do you know this?" Cloud asked.

"I hear the cries of the Planet." Bugenhagen explained.

"What's that?"

"The sound of the stars in the heavens. While this goes on, planets are born, and die." Bugenhagen said as he looked towards the ceiling.

"What was that?" Cloud said covering his ears at the unexpected sound.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. That was a scream from this planet. Didn't you hear it? As if to say... I hurt, I suffer..."

"They have come here on a journey to save the planet. Why don't you show them your apparatus?" Red said.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. To save the planet? Ho Ho Hoooo! But, then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him."

"Bugenhagen! Several odd looking people have come." A man announced suddenly, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"The whole place has gotten busy all of a sudden," Bugenhagen said thoughtfully.

"He brought friends too. I'll go get them. Cloud, please call one of them, although I already know who you're going to call," he said with a wink, "Only three people can fit in grandfather's machine."

"Red, would you please get Aerith? I'd like Tifa to see this as well."

After a few minutes Red returned with Aerith and Tifa.

"Here, over here. The door's unlocked, come on in. Ho Ho Hoooo. It looks like you have them all together. Then let's begin. I'll be standing there." Bugenhagen said.

As the group stood on a platform it rose into the ceiling.

"Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System." Bugenhagen proudly said.

"Look, look! A shooting star!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Isn't it romantic?" Aerith cooed, holding onto Cloud's arm.

They all grew silent as they watched the star progress across the simulated sky, the solar system enveloping them.

After a minute Bugenhagen speaks.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. Yes, it is something, isn't it? Well, let's get to the subject. Eventually... all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same. The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'. Lifestream... In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet. 'Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget. A new life... children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet... Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this."

As they watch, a vision of what Earth and the Lifestream together would look like appears. Then Bugenhagen explains the Spirit energy, then the Earth shatters as what Bugenhagen was talking about.

"...These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life." He finishes.

"If the Spirit energy is lost, our Planet is destroyed..." Cloud said softly into the silence that followed.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. Spirit energy is efficient BECAUSE it exists within' nature. When Spirit energy is forcefully extracted, and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose."

"You're talking about Mako energy, right?" Cloud asked.

"Everyday Mako reactors suck up Spirit energy, diminishing it. Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet..."

The platform slowly lowers to the floor.

"The story of the planets... and those who lived with them... You want to know more? Then you must listen to the words of the elders." Bugenhagen says as he escorts them out.

After the viewing, everyone was gathered around the Cosmo Candle in the center of the village.

Cloud decides to see what everyone is thinking, so he starts with Barret.

"Hey Barret."

"Cosmo Canyon... This's where AVALANCHE was born... I promised my guys someday... when we saved the planet from the ShinRa, that we'd all go to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Now they're all gone... died for the planet. Really? To save the planet? We all... we all hate the ShinRa... Do I even got to go on? Will they... ...will they ever forgive me? ...Right now, I really don't know. But I know one thing. If there's anything I can do, to save the planet... or the people livin' on it... Then I'm gonna do it! I don't care if it's for justice or revenge, or whatever. I don't care...let'em decide for 'emselves. Urrrrrgh! I'm gonna do it! Again... Again... AVALANCHE's born again!"

Cloud leaves Barret to plan the resurrection of AVALANCHE, he decides to talk to Aerith.

"I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra... And the Promised Land... I'm... alone... I'm all alone now..." She said when he sat next to her.

"But I'm... we're here for you, right?"

"I know. I know, but... I am the only... Cetra." She says with a sigh.

"Does that mean we can't help?"

Seeing that Aerith is lost in thought he decides to talk to Tifa. He gets up and moves to where she sat across from Barret, who was still planning.

"Cloud... Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things. You know, Cloud. 5 Years ago... ...It's nothing. No, forget it. I'm afraid to ask..."

"What is it?"

"It feels like... it feels like you're going far away... You really, really are... you... right?" She looks at him, he doesn't know how to answer. So she turns her gaze back to the fire.

Cloud moves to talk to Red.

"...Long ago. ...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame... No, never mind..." Red began in an almost dream like state.

"What happened?"

"It's about my parents. When I talk about my mother, I am full of pride and joy... And that's fine. ...But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger..."

"...You really can't forgive your father...?" Cloud asked.

"Of course. He... left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the Canyon!"

"...Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see." Bugenhagen said as he appeared from the shadows thrown by the Candle.

When he returned later, they all turned in for the night.

* * *

Nanaki was silent as they drove out of Cosmo Canyon towards Nibelheim. He was silent, but the girl they helped was anything but. 

She said her name was 'Yuffie the great ninja.' She had woken up shortly after Red had made peace with his father, and before they were preparing to leave. At first she was so grateful that they had saved her that she wanted to join their quest and help them (and herself to their materia). Since then she had been talking non-stop, about everything and anything.

Fortunately, before Barret did anything he'd regret, they arrived at Nibelheim, Cloud and Tifa's hometown.

By the time they arrived it was full blown night, hinting that it must be around 6 or 7.

As they stopped the buggy, Tifa almost fell out of her seat, a similar reaction was seem from Cloud.

" What---! This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?" Tifa asked an equally shocked Cloud.

"...I thought so." Cloud replied.

"Then why...? My house is still here too..." Tifa said as she looked around the town, which showed no signs of having been burned to the ground.

"The hell's goin' on? This a dream or somethin'?" Barret demanded.

"I'm not lying! I remember...the intense heat of the flames..." Cloud trailed off, suddenly doubtful about his own memory.

"Let's go to the Inn, maybe we'll find some answers there," Aerith suggested helpfully, taking Cloud's hand she led the way, a shocked Cloud dragging behind her. The others following at their own pace as they too took in the thought to be destroyed town.

"Welcome to Nibelheim Inn, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked when Aerith approached her, still dragging Cloud.

"We'd like 3 rooms please," Aerith told her.

"Of course, let me get some information from you."

Two minutes later, after Cloud paid, Aerith was leading the small group to their rooms.

"Ok, here's the way its going to work. They don't have any rooms big enough for all of us, so we have to share, 2 in each room. Cloud and I will be in one, Barret and Red in another and Tifa and Yuffie in the third."

"Yay, girl talk!" Yuffie screamed as she headed towards their shared room, Tifa just rolled her eyes as she followed.

"Everyone get some sleep, we head out early tomorrow to find out what happened," Cloud said as he disappeared into the room he shared with Aerith.

* * *

Inside their room, Cloud turned to Aerith as she closed the door.

"I'm not sure what happened to this town 5 years ago, but I plan to find out."

"I know," she said as he placed her hand gently on his cheek, his hand moving to cover hers.

"Aerith, I want you to meet me at the water tower after the others go to sleep. I have something I want to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now, why wait?" She asked.

"I have to get something first, I'll be back once I get it. It shouldn't take too long, but if it does I'll meet you at the water tower." He then kissed her gently before leaving the Inn.

* * *

Once outside he quickly surveyed the town, it was exactly the way it was 5 years ago, only one small difference though, everyone they knew back then was gone. He knew that just by looking at the shops and the people in them.

Seeing the shop he wanted he moved in that direction, always keeping in mind the task he had set for himself that evening. Thankfully the shop he wanted was still open.

After the others were asleep, Cloud still hadn't returned. So Aerith decided to go to the water tower. As she strolled through the quiet town, she thought how nice it would be to live there with Cloud.

Approaching the tower she noticed a single figure sitting on the ledge at the top. She smiled as she began climbing to meet her love.

"Cloud," she said slightly out of breath from the climb.

"Hey," was his reply as he helped her to the ledge beside him. In his hands he was turning a small rectangular object.

They sat there for a moment in the silence of the night, the stars shining brightly above, beyond, and all around them.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll try my best. Over the past few months I have gotten to know you better, better than any person I've ever known in my life, even Tifa. As I got to know you I realized that I don't just like you, I love you. But you already know that," he paused, she only smiled as he tried to find the words he wanted. "Aerith, I promised you, back in Costa Del Sol, that after this was all over I'd take you any where you wanted to go, and I will. But I was . I was wondering if there was one place you'd like to go. Wait, let me try that again."

He paused to take a breath and gather his jumbled thoughts that were playing basketball with the butterflies in his stomach.

"Aerith Gainsborough, we've been through hell these past months, and from here I don't see that ending any time soon. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aerith," he slowly stands and kneels beside her, taking her left hand in his and removes the ring from the box he'd been holding. "Aerith, would you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Aerith stared in shock at the sincere look on his face as he proposed. Slowly her mind formed an answer, and even slower her mouth gave her reply.

"Yes, Cloud, I will marry you," she said as she threw herself at him, causing him to fall back against the water tower. She began kissing him happily before he could even put the ring on her finger.

After several moments of her just kissing him happily, she pulled back to see the tears in his eyes. She smiled as she kissed him one more time before looking at the ring on her finger.

The ring was a simple silver band with the golden image of a flower on it with a small green jewel in the center on the flower.

"The green jewel is actually a materia, it's a very rare fullcure," Cloud explained when Aerith looked at it funny.

"Thank you Cloud, I love you too," she said as she hugged him again.

* * *

The next morning, Barret enter Cloud and Aerith's room only to find it empty, neither bed having been slept in.

Rousing Tifa, Barret set out to find their companions.

He and Tifa didn't have far to go when they noticed spiky blond hair sticking up from the top of the water tower. Tifa and Barret grinned at each other as they climbed to the top.

"Good morning," Tifa said as she viewed the couple asleep, curled into each other.

Slowly Aerith raised her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" she asked as she slightly shifted in Cloud's arms, trying not to break the hold he had on her.

"Well, Barret went to wake you guys this morning and said you didn't sleep in your room. So he woke me and we came to find you."

"We stayed up all night watching the stars," Aerith explained as she tried to wake Cloud. "Guess we fell asleep."

Cloud mumbled something about not shaking him, prompting Aerith to shake even harder.

"Cloud, wake up, we fell asleep on top of the water tower, Tifa and Barret are here to wake us."

Cloud slowly opened one eye, then the other. Slowly he raised his head before letting it fall back to the grating with a dull thump, causing the others to wince. He then turned over and pushed himself up, pulling Aerith to her feet as he stood.

"Well, I'm up now, what do you guys need?" he asked as he put his arm around Aerith protectively.

"Everyone else is awake and ready to move on," Tifa said as she noticed the radiant smile on Aerith's face when she looked at Cloud.

"Ok, Barret, Aerith and I will go to the Mansion for some answers about the town. Tifa, I want you to take the others and explore the town, try to find anyone that we knew."

Cloud and Aerith then started to leave the tower, Barret behind them. Tifa shrugged as she went to organize the others.

"So," Barret began once they were almost to the Mansion, "when are you getting married?"

"How'd you know?" Aerith asked with a laugh.

"Been there once myself, saw the ring," he explained simply.

"We're not sure yet," Cloud said as they entered the main gate of the ShinRa Mansion. "We'll decide that later, right now I want to find out what happened to my town."

After that they entered the Mansion and didn't have very much time to talk, there were tons of monsters. But finally they made it to the basement, key in hand.

"Let's try this door," Aerith said as she pointed to the only door they could see in the darkened hallway.

Taking the key, Cloud opened the door to a room filled with coffins.

"Coffins, I wonder why there are so many." Aerith mused out loud.

"I'm not sure, but do you hear that? It sounds like breathing, I think its coming from ... that one." Cloud said as he pointed to a coffin in the center of the room.

"Aerith, stay back in case it's a trap, Barret and I will check the coffin out."

"Be careful, both of you," she responded as they moved towards the box.

Cloud and Barret slowly surrounded the coffin, Barret quickly throwing the top off and raising his gun arm.

Inside was a man, strangely dressed in a red cape, black pants, pointy boots, long black hair, with a golden claw arm on his left arm, and a glove with the fingers cut off on his right hand.

"Who is it? ...Never seen you before. You must leave." The man said as he sat up from the coffin.

"You were having a nightmare." Cloud explained as Aerith joined him, seeing there was no danger.

"I woke ya up. You outta be thankin' me." Barret said, feeling insulted.

"Hmph... a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone." The vampyric looking man said.

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked confused.

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare," He demanded and warned.

"...you can say that again.," Cloud said with a sigh.

"Hmm? What do you know?"

"I'm talking about Sephiroth. Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion..." Cloud trailed off at the memories of what happened after that.

"Sephiroth? You know Sephiroth? You start first." The stranger demanded.

Cloud begins to tell about Sephiroth finding the library all those years ago, leaving nothing out, not even the town being burned.

"...That's how it was." He finishes.

"So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing, but has just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land." The stranger seemed a little shaken by this news, but not much.

"Now it's your turn," Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry... I cannot speak," he replied after a moments silence.

"Hey! You lyin' white-faced!" Barret began, getting angry.

"Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now... please leave." He asked laying back down in the coffin closing the lid once again.

Cloud, unsatisfied by the conversation, woke the strange man again.

"...You're still here." He stated rather than asked as he sat up again.

"Who are you? At least tell us your name." Cloud said.

"I was with... the ShinRa Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as-- the Turks... Vincent." Vincent said slowly.

"The Turks?" Cloud said as he reached for his sword, ready for a fight.

"_Formerly_ of the Turks. I have no affiliation with ShinRa now. ...And you?" he asked once Cloud calmed.

"Cloud, _formerly_ of SOLDIER."

"You were also with ShinRa...? Then do you know Lucrecia?" Vincent seemed to grow hopeful as he asked.

"Who?" Cloud said, admitting his ignorance of the person.

"... Lucrecia. The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth." Vincent said after a long pause.

"...gave birth...? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?" Cloud asked, stunned.

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful Lucrecia."

"...A human experiment?"

"There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst." Vincent said with his eyes downcast.

"That why you started sleepin' in a box? Gimme a break!" Barret said as he began walking to the door.

Vincent lay once again in his coffin and closed the lid, this time Cloud and the others let him have his peace.

"Let me sleep..." was the last thing they heard from Vincent as the door closed behind them.

"This way, I remember the library, we should be able to find some information there," Cloud said as he led the way, sword drawn.

Reaching the library, Cloud went first to make sure that it was clear. When he entered the main research area he turned to the hallway only to find the man they'd been searching for.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud snarled.

"Being here brings back memories. Are you going to participate in the Reunion?" He asked, not seeming to know who Cloud was.

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

"Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will join the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies." Sephiroth continued as though he didn't hear Cloud.

"Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient?" Cloud said in astonishment.

"...I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. I will go North past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow..." Sephiroth said as he levitated from the floor and floated there.

"...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" Cloud said dumbfounded as he looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud then flew away, leaving a mysterious materia lying at Cloud's feet.

"Was that Sephiroth?" Aerith fearfully asked when Cloud rejoined them in the corridor.

"Yes, he's heading past Mt. Nibel, that's our next destination. We'll spend the night in town again, that way we can study some of these documents." He said as he pointed behind him at the library.

"Let's go, this place creeps me out," Aerith admitted as she clung to Cloud's arm.

Just before they reached the stairway to the Mansion above they heard a voice calling them, turning they saw Vincent approaching.

"Wait! If I go with you, will I meet Hojo?" He asked before he even stopped.

"Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later..." Cloud trailed off, not certain one way or the other.

"Lucrecia..." Vincent said to himself. "All right. I've decide to go with you."

"W, what?" Barret asked, taking a step back. The pale man in front of him creeping him out.

"Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you..." He explained.

"All right, then." Cloud said as he welcomed Vincent to the team.

"This is Aerith, my fiancé, and this is Barret." Cloud said as he pointed to each in turn. "I'll introduce you to the others when we get back to the Inn."

Returning to the Inn, Cloud explained both Vincent and the meeting with Sephiroth to the others.

"Well," Tifa began as she eyed Vincent, not totally convinced she could trust him. "No one that we knew lives here any more, they either moved after the fire or were killed by the fire. Red and I will go to the library tonight and try to find any thing we can."

"Good, I want everyone to get some sleep tonight, tomorrow we head for Mt. Nibel, and Sephiroth."

* * *

TBC . Chapter 5: Mt. Nibel/Rocket Town 


	5. Chapter 5: Rocket Town

Chapter 5: Mt. Nibel/Rocket Town

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies, I'm not repeating it. As always, thanks to Robert for beta-reading this story. Notice that the rating has gone up due to Cid's … er … rather colorful vocabulary.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Cloud asked Tifa the next morning.

"Well, it seems as though all the people here are actors, or moved here after the town was rebuilt. ShinRa rebuilt the town after it was burned, they didn't want the bad PR that a destroyed town would bring. So they rebuilt and covered it all up, all the deaths, Sephiroth, everything."

"All right then, I guess there's nothing else we can do. Did you find anything else?"

"No, there were a lot of books, but we didn't read any of them, they were all in some strange science jargon, we couldn't understand a thing."

"Thanks Tif, ok everyone, stock up on herbs. We're heading to Mt. Nibel once everyone is ready. There are some powerful monsters lurking near the reactor, be prepared for anything." Cloud said as he began walking towards the items shop, Aerith at his side as always.

"Do you really think the monsters are as powerful as he says?" Tifa asked Barret as they followed a few feet behind.

"Not sure, but I guess we're gonna find out." Barret said as they entered the shop.

Several minutes later, the small group was driving their way to the base of Mt. Nibel, the beginning of their adventure those 5 years ago.

"Once we reach the mountain, we'll have to leave the buggy here. You can only proceed on foot from here," Cloud said as they quickly approached the mountain.

"What will we find?" Yuffie asked from her place near the rear of the buggy.

"Anything imaginable," Cloud replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "We may find Sephiroth, Jenova, or anything else. This is the reactor where Jenova was originally kept, the same place where humans were being tested upon with Mako."

"Wha … what were they trying to do?" Yuffie asked, clutching her shruiken closer.

"Develop a super soldier, one that would be able to defeat all of ShinRa's enemies," Cloud replied as he clenched his fist by his side, knowing that he himself was a product of those experiments. "Not many of the beings used here survived, as humans anyway. Be on your guard, we may find some new forms of monsters here. Just remember, if they were human once, they aren't anymore."

After that there was no more talking until they reached the base.

"Tifa, park the buggy over there," Cloud directed her to a cave near the path leading to the reactor.

"We can find the buggy here, just in case we need it again," Tifa nodded as she backed the buggy into the cave, far enough not to be seen from outside.

Slowly they gathered their supplies and equipment, reluctant to leave the tiny buggy.

Cloud stepped from the cave, his face still hidden by the shadow of the entrance as he stared at the path that would lead them to the reactor, and Sephiroth.

"Let's go," he said once everyone was ready. Taking Aerith's hand he led the way.

* * *

It was a long climb to the top, the trail being poorly marked after years of non-use. finally reaching the top, they came to the bridge that had collapsed years ago. Just like the town it too was rebuilt, just as it was. This being the only route to the reactor, it only made sense for ShinRa to fix it.

Slowly they crossed one at a time before they all made it to the other side safely. Silence prevailed once again as they continued their climb to the reactor itself, settled back from the summit.

Minutes later it loomed before them, silver and metallic gray. The ShinRa logo emblazoned on the reactor.

"We're going in there?" Yuffie asked as she seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Yes, but only through one section, it's the only way to get past."

Cloud started walking, intentionally lagging behind as he visually scouted the area. He stopped in his tracks as a memory exploded to the surface, blocking anything else.

"It's sure raining hard. Hey, how are you doing?" Cloud said as he looked around the truck.

"I'm all right," the soldier he addressed answered.

"I wouldn't know... I've never had motion sickness." He said almost to himself, before returning his attention to the ill soldier. "Everything okay?"

"Hey. Settle down," Sephiroth said from where he was seated across from Cloud.

"They gave me some new Materia. I can't wait to use it." Cloud said excitedly.

"...just like a kid." Sephiroth answered under his breath, not meaning for Cloud to hear.

"You going to brief us about this mission?" Cloud asked, having heard and ignoring the last comment.

"...this isn't a typical mission," Sephiroth answered after carefully choosing his words.

"Good!"

"Why do you say that?" Sephiroth asked the blonde boy.

"I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I made First class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself. Say, how do you feel, MISTER Sephiroth?"

"...I thought you wanted a briefing? Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it."

"Brutal creatures... Where?" Cloud asked, his interest piqued.

"The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim... That's where I'm from."

"Hmm... hometown..."

"Sir ...s, something strange just crashed into our truck!" A soldier exclaimed as the truck lurched to the side.

"That would be our Monster..." Sephiroth said before leaping from the back to face it.

The memory of the mission 5 years ago didn't end there, the entire memory resurfaced. He began remembering things he didn't want to remember again.

_"How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..." Sephiroth asked, half in thought._

_"Ummm... how 'bout your parents?" Cloud asked._

_"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father... What does it matter...? All right, let's go._"_ Sephiroth replied with some heat as he led them into town._

The memories from 5 years ago continued to play out in his mind.

"This is... Jenova, right? The lock won't open..." Cloud asked in awe as he took in the complex around them.

"This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve."

Cloud closed the valve as he was ordered to, watching Sephiroth as he moved around the various containers.

"Why did it break...? ...now I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast. This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy... that is, when it's working correctly.

Now... what does Mako energy became when it's further condensed?"

"Uh, ummm... Oh yeah! It becomes a Materia." Cloud answered triumphantly.

"Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there. ...Take a look. Look through the window." Sephiroth said as he pointed to the container closest to Cloud.

Cloud looked.

"Wh... what is this?" he asked as he fell away from the window.

"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You're different from the others, but still human. But, what are they? They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you." Sephiroth explained, counting the number of containers.

"...is this some kind of monster?" Cloud asked horrified.

"Exactly. And it's Hojo of ShinRa that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monster's really are."

"Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different? H... hey, Sephiroth!" Cloud said in alarm.

"N...no... ...Was I?" Sephiroth began as a madness seemed to overtake him.

Sephiroth then went crazy, unsheathing his Masamune and slashing things repeatedly.

"...Was I created this way too? Am I the same as all these monsters..."

"...Sephiroth."

"You saw it! All of them... were humans..." Sephiroth said as he turned to Cloud, the destroyed metal of the containers behind him.

"Humans? No way!"

"...I've always felt since I was small... That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this..." he added with a sadness Cloud couldn't begin to understand.

Cloud knew what was coming next, the fire. He knew these were the things he had told the others earlier in Kalm, brought to the surface by actually being here.

"Ha, ha, ha... Who is it? Hmph... traitor." Sephiroth said as Cloud entered the Mansion basement.

"Traitor?"

"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This was a itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on... At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving back one whit in return! Those are your ancestors." Sephiroth said as he spit in Cloud's direction.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud began, reaching towards his Commander but stopping.

"Long ago, disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."

"What does that have to do with you?" Cloud asked perplexed.

"Don't you get it? An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... no, the Cetra! ...I am the one that was produced."

"Pr...produced?" Cloud took a step back at this statement.

"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me." Sephiroth replied as he looked around him at the books detailing the experiments.

"How...how did he...? Se...Sephiroth?"

"Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother." Sephiroth said as he pushed past Cloud.

Cloud slowly made his way out of the basement, taking in all that Sephiroth had said. Reaching the street, he found a sight that would haunt him forever, Nibelheim in flames.

"Hey it's you! You're still sane, right? Then come over here and help me! I'll check this house. You check that one over there!" Zagan said as he gestured to cloud to help.

"Terrible... Sephiroth... This is too terrible..." Cloud said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth kill two people without even batting an eye. With a sadistic grin to Cloud, he turned amidst the flames and headed towards the reactor. Cloud followed.

"Papa... Sephiroth? Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he? Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... ShinRa... Everything! I hate them all!" Tifa said as she grieved over her dead father.

Tifa picked up the Masamune that Sephiroth had dropped and ran to find Sephiroth.

"Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door."

"How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" Tifa said as she dragged the huge sword behind her, having found the man she sought.

Tifa attempted to slash Sephiroth with the Masamune but Sephiroth took the sword from her and slashed her. She fell down the stairs, no longer a concern. Sephiroth then went inside the room with Jenova, the door remaining open.

Cloud arrived shortly after that, he helped Tifa who was seriously wounded.

"...You promised... You promised that you'd come... when I was in trouble..." she said between shaky breaths as she bled from the wound she received.

Cloud picked her up and placed her safely away from the violence. Cloud then entered the room behind Sephiroth, his own sword drawn.

"Mother, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land."

"Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them?" Cloud said as he slowly approached the other man, his back still turned.

"Ha, ha, ha... They've come again, mother. With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet." Sephiroth said as he slowly turned around, showing the madness in his eyes.

He stared Cloud down for a moment before turning back to Jenova. He began removing the shell that housed her.

"But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you so don't worry."

"What about MY sadness? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me? It's the same as your sadness!" Cloud yelled as Sephiroth continued to ignore him.

"Ha, ha, ha... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?" Sephiroth replied as he turned again towards Cloud.

"Sephiroth... I trusted you... No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!"

Cloud, his sword already drawn rushes at Sephiroth, their blades creating sparks as they met.

Cloud was pulled from his memories by a delicate hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his side he saw Aerith looking at him thoughtfully, a small smile gracing her angelic face.

"Gil for your thoughts," she said softly, having gained his attention.

"I was just remembering the events of five years ago; the fire, Sephiroth going mad. Being in this accursed place brought them back. How long was I like that?"

"Not long, only a minute or so," she answered him, to him it had seemed as though a lifetime had passed while he remembered. "Come on, let's catch up to the others, you need to guide us through the reactor."

* * *

Cloud sighed as he sheathed his sword, the fight with the Materia Keeper was now just a memory, albeit a draining one.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's go to Rocket Town, that battle took too much time. We gotta make town by nightfall," Cloud said, trying to hide his exhaustion.

"Easy for you to say, you're Mister Energy!" Aerith said from where she lay on the ground, the others scattered around her, catching their breaths, Cloud standing looking down at them.

He just laughed as he pulled her to her feet before helping the others to stand.

"We can rest in the next town, but we won't make it if we don't get moving."

With that he strode away, leaving the others behind him.

"He wouldn't leave us, would he?" Cait Sith asked as Cloud disappeared from view. Aerith, Barret and Tifa exchanged looks before running after him.

"CLOUD!" they yelled as they too disappeared over the ridge, Cait Sith, Red, Yuffie and Vincent hot on their heels.

* * *

After walking for several hours, the group approached the town. As they did a tilted, rusty rocket came into view.

"Wonder why they'd make anything so big," Cloud mused as the group entered the small town.

"Ok everyone, look around and try to find any means of transportation necessary. We can't lose Sephiroth's trail. Ask everyone, leave no stone unturned. We'll meet back here in 2 hours."

Cloud, Aerith and Barret set off in one group, Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent were in the other. Red and Cait Sith decided they would remain out of sight, that way the villagers would talk to the others.

Two hours later, the three groups met back up.

"Ok, we heard about an airplane, but it belongs to some guy called the 'Captain'." Yuffie explained, excited to have something to contribute.

"Any thing else?" Cloud asked, his own group having met with little success.

"Only that he isn't a very pleasant person and that it may be difficult to get him to help." Tifa supplied before the hyper ninja could.

Cloud nodded, looking to the sky he noted it was almost dark.

"Nothing we can do today, we'll see about getting his help tomorrow. For now we'll rent some rooms, but remember, this is the last of our Gil, so no long distance phone calls, and no movies."

"Ah, he's no fun," Yuffie said to Tifa.

"Yeah, but you are the one that ordered the _'Arts of the Ninja'_ movie, twice. Do you know how much it cost Cloud the next morning?" Tifa said, an amused smile on her face.

Yuffie just shrugged.

"It was for training purposes," she replied, "besides, it was your snoring that kept me up, I had to do something to keep myself occupied."

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Tifa exclaimed as they walked towards the Inn, the townspeople pausing to look at her before continuing on their way.

"Told ya so," Red said as he walked by Tifa, drawing an angry growl from the woman.

After talking to the Innkeeper, they were able to get 3 rooms, the sleeping arrangements would be 3, 3, 2. Obviously, Cloud and Aerith got the room to themselves.

That only left them to settle one thing, who would sleep with Tifa. This was settled simply when Red pointed out that since Cait Sith could turn himself off, he could sleep in Tifa's room. That only left Yuffie as the natural choice, being the only other girl.

"Why can't Aerith sleep with us? Why does she always have to sleep with Cloud?" Yuffie asked only to have the answer hit her like a wild Chocobo. "Oh."

"Yuffie, I don't know what you think you just realized, but Cloud and I are not sleeping together, at least not in that sense," Aerith explained to the flustered young girl.

"But why?" she asked, still curious.

"Simple," Cloud answered, "She's my fiancée, and I'm her bodyguard. It's my job to protect her and I won't let her out of my sight for a moment if I can help it."

This seemed to satisfy the girl. After exchanging 'good nights' the groups went to their rooms, Vincent sitting in the only chair in the room while Barret and Red took the beds.

Turning out the lights only the red of Vincent's unnatural eyes lit the room, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aerith, Cloud, and Barret made their way to the house identified as the Captain's..

Seeing a small plane sitting in the backyard, they made their way towards it.

"There's a ShinRa logo on it. Tiny Bronco... This is cool!" Cloud said as he admired the little plane.

"They always keep the most useful things to themselves. Let's steal it!" Barret said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Barret!" Aerith said shocked at the thought.

"Um... may I help you?" A voice said from behind them.

"No... We're just looking at it," Cloud replied as he, Barret and Aerith turned to face the woman.

"...If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain. The Captain should be in the Rocket. I'm Shera. And what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Cloud."

"I'm Barret of AVALANCHE."

"My name is Aerith, and I'm … um … I'm kinda 'with' Cloud."

"Hmm... So you're not with the ShinRa. I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came." Shera said with intense disappointment

At the look of confusion on their faces, she went on.

"President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning."

"Rufus?" Cloud said with a start, Shera having returned to the house.

"Come on, let's go find the 'Captain'."

Cloud and the others had no trouble finding the man, he was sitting on the upper portion of one of the launch towers that held the rocket in place, slanted as it was.

"What're you guys doin' here?" the man asked as they appeared on the tower beside him.

"We heard the Captain was here." Cloud explained as he put his arm around Aerith's waist.

"Captain? I'm the Captain! The name's Cid. Everyone calls me 'Captain', though."

Cid Highwind, 32 years old, is a tough-talker, has short blond hair, has a pair of pilot goggles pulled on top of his head. He is a man that always smokes, the pack living near the goggles. He wears a blue jacket, large gloves, dark green pants, and boots. Currently he was eyeing the trio with suspicion.

"What d'ya want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Tell me about this rocket." Cloud said quickly, knowing if they wanted his help they'd have to appeal to his heart, the rocket.

"Wow! Not bad for a kid. Alright then, I'll explain it to you. You know ShinRa developed a lot of technological gadgets during the meaningless war, right? Now it's a Mako company, but in the old days it was a weapons manufacturer. Well, they came up with a Rocket Engine. There was so much experiment about the thought of going into outer space. Our dreams got bigger and bigger. They put a major budget into it and made prototype after prototype! Finally, they completed ShinRa No. 26. They chose the best pilot in ShinRa-- no, in the world-- me. I mean, come on. And finally we get to the day of the launch. Everything was goin' well... But, because of that dumb-ass Shera, the launch got messed up. That's why they become so anal! And so, ShinRa nixed their outer space exploration plans. After they told me how the future was Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up... DAMN THEM! Then, it was all over once they found out Mako energy was profitable. They didn't even so much as look at space exploration. Money, moola, dinero! My dream was just a financial number for them! Look at this rusted Rocket. I was supposed to be the first man in space with this. Everyday, it tilts a little bit more. At this rate, I don't know which will come first, this thing falling down or me gettin' outta here. My last hope is to talk to the President..." The man explained, fortunately not in one breath.

"Is Rufus coming?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah! It must be news about restarting the Space Program. A young President, that's what we needed! He still has dreams, too!" Cid replied hopefully.

"Can we borrow the "Tiny Bronco"?" Cloud asked.

"You out of your $#!() mind? That's my most cherished possession. I can't let you take it." Cid said, almost hollering.

After that, there wasn't much to talk about. So Cloud, Barret and Aerith began the long climb back to the ground and made their way back to Cid's house.

"Excuse me... Cloud? Did the Captain say anything?" Shear asked when they entered the door.

"Nope..." was his only reply, still disappointed by the interview.

"Oh...?"

Cid chose this moment to come into the house, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy.

"#$&#! Shera. What are you blind? We got guests! GET SOME TEA! $#!()&#!" He hollered as she just stood there looking at him,.

"I...I'm sorry." She stammered as she went to prepare the tea.

"Really, don't mind us." Cloud began, trying to get on Cid's good side, assuming he had one.

"Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! AN' make sure to serve them some tea! All right?"

Cid then left to 'tune up' the airplane that had become his obsession.

"...damn, man. Wassup with that guy's attitude?" Barret asked as he sat at the table.

"Sorry. It's our fault." Cloud apologized to Shera.

"No, no. He's always like this." She hastily explained.

"...It's amazing that you can live with it.," Aerith said in a soothing manner.

"No... It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Cloud prodded.

Shera sighed as she told what she remembered happening, sitting at the table, her hands in her lap.

"Hey! Get your ass in gear! You work like a snail! Even the moon'd get tired of waitin' around for your ass!" Cid said when one of the technicians was working too slow.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Shera said, trying to work faster.

"Don't take so much time checkin' that #$#&' oxygen tank! Shera, bein' careful's good, but it won't do any good, no matter how many times you check that oxygen tank. That thing wouldn't break even if hell froze over."

"But..." Shear began only to be cut off.

"No buts! You're not stupid, so be more efficient!"

"I'm sorry..." she apologized again as he walked off.

Later, after all preparations were made, ShinRa No. 26 was ready to lift off.

"Captain! Our dreams are finally coming true!" the first crewmember said in excitement.

"We are so proud to be a part of the launch of ShinRa No. 26." The second member added.

"Captain, preparations are complete! All that's left is lift off!" the third said with pride.

"Yeah! Leave it all to me! I'll be back in a few!" Cid answered.

"All right, Captain! Fly our dreams into outer space!" the first crewman said

"Thanks, guys!" Cid replied, slightly embarrassed.

"We're praying for your safety."

Later, Cid is sitting in the control room, doing a final check before takeoff.

"Instrument panel... all clear. Shinra No. 26, ready for launch." Cid called over the Intercom.

"Engine pressure rising. Shinra No. 26, 3 minutes to launch. Beginning countdown." The computer replied.

"...finally." Cid began, only to be startled by the alarm going off. "What the? What happened?"

"Cid! We have an emergency situation! A mechanic is still in the engine section of the rocket!" Ground control cried over the Comm.

"What? Who is the little jerk?" Cid yelled angrily.

"I don't know. Activating the intercom in the engine section." The voice replied.

"Hey goddammit! Who the #$$#&'s still in there?" Cid yelled over the mic.

"It's Shera, Captain. Don't mind me, go ahead with the launch."

"Shera? What are you still doin' in there?"

"I was still concerned. The results of the oxygen tank test weren't satisfactory."

"You stupid little #$&#! It's gonna get so hot in there that there ain't gonna be SHIT left when we blast off! You're gonna be burnt to a crisp! You're gonna die! You know that, doncha?"

"I don't mind. If I can just fix this, the launch will be a success. I'm almost done."

"Almost done? You're gonna die!"

"Cid, we must start the countdown. We won't make it if we don't! Starting engine!" the controller said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!" Cid said, startled.

"What are you going to do, Cid? If we cancel now, it'll be another six months until the next launch!" the controller replied.

"GODDAMMIT, Shera... you wanna make me a murderer?"

"Captain!" Shera said.

"Shera?"

"Tank Number 7 check is complete. Once I complete Tank Number 8, it's all clear."

"Come on, Shera... hurry up... You're gonna die..."

"30 seconds until ignition. Beginning countdown. Cid! Forget about her. We won't make it in time." The controller said as the chronometer began counting down from 30.

"What... what am I ...What am I supposed to do...?"

"15 seconds until ignition. Internal temperature rising."

"Oh man, the moon... outer space... my dreams..."

"Ignite engine."

"SH--------------IT!" Cid yelled as he pushed the abort switch.

"He pushed the Emergency Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed... That's why... it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him." She finished telling her story, ending with a sigh.

Cid came in.

"Shera! You still haven't served'em tea!"

"I... I'm sorry." She said as she scurried to the kitchen.

"Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you? They're late... Where is Rufus...?" Cid said, having directed the beginning of his statement at Cloud, who was standing behind Aerith's chair.

"Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?" Palmer said as he entered loudly, the door slamming into the wall.

"Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'? So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?" Cid interrogated the man before he could even step a foot inside.

"Hey-hey! I don't know the President's outside, so why don't you ask him?" Palmer said as he raised his hands to ward Cid off.

"#$&! Good for nothing, fat #&!" Cid said as he went outside to talk to Rufus.

"Don't say 'fat'!" Palmer said to the absent Cid, before noticing the tea Shera was making. "Hey-hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and... oh yeah, don't forget the lard!"

Cloud and the others decided they'd follow Cid, Palmer didn't seem very interesting, he was actually quite annoying.

"What the...! You got me all excited for nothing? Then, what'd you come here for?" Cid said as Cloud exited the house.

"I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane..." Rufus explained to the enraged man.

"$#&! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco. ShinRa took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too?"

"Oh my... You seem to forget it was because of ShinRa, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place." Rufus said, none to diplomatically.

"What?"

"Uh, excuse me... This way..." Shera said as she led Cloud and the others back inside. "You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right? I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you talk to him?"

They go outside and see Palmer eyeing the plane, much as they were earlier..

"Hmm... Why do I have to do this...? I'm the head of the Space Program..." he complained as he tried to figure out how to start the plane, succeeding after a few tries.

"We'll be takin' that Tiny Bronco." Cloud said as they approached the man.

"I've seen you somewhere before... I know! The ShinRa building! When the President was killed! Ullp! Se... se... security!" Palmer looked around for the security, only to realize that there weren't any. With an audible gulp he prepared to fight for the plane.

* * *

The battle was short, ending with Palmer trying to run away only to be hit by a runaway truck bringing supplies to the local shops. Turning their eyes from the mess that was once Palmer, they saw the Tiny Bronco, props spinning, beginning to take off on it's own.

"It's not going to stop..." Aerith said.

"Forget it! Get in!" Cloud said as Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Red, and Cait Sith joined them, having seen the final moments of Palmer.

Everyone scrambles into the plane, ShinRa soldiers appearing to shoot at them and make life miserable.

Cid appeared at the backdoor, seeing his plane leaving without him he ran to catch it, jumping into the pilots seat at the last moment. The small, overloaded plane took off, bullets ricocheting off the skin.

"Shit! The tail's been hit!" Cid yelled as the yoke went dead in his hands.

"Emergency landing... Everyone brace yourselves!" Cloud ordered, not actually needing to.

"This's gonna be a big splash! Hold on to your drawers, an' don't piss in 'em!" Cid said as the river quickly approached the windshield.

After surviving the crash, they were all sitting on the roof of the plane, the rest submerged.

"She won't fly anymore." Cid said with sadness after checking over what remained of the plane.

"Can't we use it as a boat?" Cloud asked, an idea forming.

"#$#&! Do whatever you want!" Cid said as he slumped against the tail.

"Cid, what are you going to do now?" Aerith asked as she and Cloud sat beside the older man.

"Dunno. I'm history with the ShinRa and I've given up on the town."

"How 'bout your wife? How 'bout Shera?" Cloud asked, thinking about the sad woman.

"Wife? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills. What're you guys gonna do?" Cid replied as a shiver ran down his back.

"We're going after a man named Sephiroth. We'll have to get Rufus of the ShinRa someday, too." Cloud replied, Aerith leaning against him for support.

"I don't know any of that, but... What the hell? Sign me up!"

"How 'bout it, everyone?" Cloud asked over his shoulder to the others.

"...Do whatever you like." Vincent replied as he brooded on the left wingtip.

"Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!" Cid replied with a chuckle.

"Numbskulls...?"

"Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to go up against ShinRa nowadays, has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it! So, where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients." Cid offered.

"Really? ...Where is it? That Temple of the Ancients?" Cloud asked, even as Aerith looked scared.

"Dunno. That numbskull kid was tellin' me he was headin' 'The wrong direction'... so maybe it's off this way?" He said, pointing in the general direction they were floating.

Cloud sighed as he took control of the situation.

"Let's just head for land and get some information. Temple of the Ancients... that name bothers me." He said thoughtfully, Aerith had turned a shade paler but managed to hide it as she cuddled into Cloud's side.

* * *

TBC … Chapter 6: Gold Saucer Revisited – The Date. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

Chapter 6: The Date Gold Saucer Revisited

AN: The lyrics are "_My Valentine_" by Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell, it was sung by Martina McBride. They reserve all rights to the song.

* * *

After making landfall several times, they were no closer to finding the Temple Of The Ancients than they were to finding Sephiroth.

Tifa sighed as she met the rest of the group where they had beached the 'Bronco'.

"Any luck?" she asked as she sat in the sand.

"Nope," Cloud replied as he and Aerith leaned against the plane.

Tifa was met with the same response from everyone else. Cid leaned against the nose, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"How long we been floatin' 'round like this?" he asked out of the blue.

"A month or two I'd say," Aerith answered.

"That's what I figured," Cid answered as he blew out a puff of smoke, nobody was quite sure where he got all the cigarettes, especially out here in the middle of nowhere.

"What are you thinking Cid?" Yuffie asked, hands on hips as she stood before the older man.

"We need a break." He replied, hardly acknowledging the girl.

"A break?" Red asked from his perch on the wing, taking in the warm sun.

"Yeah, why should we run ourselves ragged looking for this temple. We need to stop, rest for a bit and come up with a plan."

"He has a point," Vincent said from the shadows beneath the wing Red perched on. All eyes turned to him. "Taking a few days off would allow us to regain our strength and restock our supplies. It is a valid suggestion."

"We could go to the Gold Saucer," Cait Sith suggested, Barret glared at him as he answered.

"Why? Last time we was there we got thrown in prison." Barret said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Cloud and Aerith exchanged amused grins as Barret and Cait Sith continued to argue. After a few minutes, when it seemed as though the argument would come to blows, Cloud stepped in.

"Guys!" he said as he stepped between the two. "Cait Sith has a good idea, besides the prison thing was a mix up. After all, Dio did give us the Buggy."

When Cloud saw Barret turn away, he knew the fight was won.

"Cait Sith, do you think Dio will be able to help us?"

"Yes, he's a collector of rare and strange objects. He may know about the Temple, or know someone who does."

"Alright then, everyone back on the Bronco, Cid set course for the Gold Saucer, we're taking a vacation." Cloud announced as he pulled Aerith from the sand and climbed into the plane.

* * *

After following the coast for two more weeks, the Bronco finally landed on the Corel beach. After walking to North Corel they were soon standing at the entrance to the Gold Saucer. 

"Ok, here's the deal, when we stopped in Costa Del Sol I withdrew some money from my account. We're buying a lifetime pass this time. And that means …" he trail off with a look in Tifa's direction.

"And that means I won't have to hide in the luggage!" she practically shouted, fist raising into the air in triumph.

"Shhh, not so loud," Aerith said as she took the other woman's arm and led her inside. Cloud had already bought the tickets and was waiting for them.

"Hey guys, everyone else has already gone their separate ways, I'm going to ask Dio about the temple. Aerith you should get some rest, you look exhausted. Tiff, would you make sure she gets some sleep please?"

"Hey," Aerith complained as Tifa drug her towards the hotel. Cloud just smiled as he looked after them. Looking at the map he knew where to find Dio.

* * *

Cloud entered the shrine like room, it was filled with odds and ends. Strange and rare objects gathered from across the lands. Cloud approached a pedestal with a glowing object on it, the sign read "Keystone".

"It's the Keystone... whatever that is." He said with a grin as he turned to the object next to it.

"Heh, heh, heh. Long time no see, my boy. Hmm? You liked that, huh? I got it from the guy in a little shack that's south of here, past the 'River'. If you want to know about it, go there and talk to him." Dio said as he approached and laid a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hello Dio, this is a nice collection you have here."

"Thank you, I've worked hard to build it. The Keystone is the newest piece. I wanted to apologize about the prison thing, I feel really bad about it. If there's ever anything I can do for you please let me know.

"I will, I was wondering if you know anything about a place called The Temple of the Ancients."

"Temple of the Ancients? No, don't know anything about the temple itself. But the keystone is said to be required for entrance to the temple. Sorry, my boy, but that's all I know."

"That's ok Dio. Say, can you let me borrow this?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but it's not for rent. Hmm. Since you been good to me in the past, I CAN let you have it on one condition."

"One condition?" Cloud asked as he narrowed his eyes at Dio.

"Heh, heh, heh. Entertain me!"

"Entertain you? That's it? What'd you want me to do?"

"Hoo boy! Heh, heh, heh. It's not something that's really difficult. This is the Battle Arena. Show me your fighting skills, Just you, my boy. I'm expecting a good fight!"

"Deal, lead the way." Cloud said with a grin as he followed Dio to the Arena.

* * *

After fighting every enemy thrown at him, Cloud emerged from the Arena without having broken a sweat.

"Impressive, you've been training. Here you go, as I promised." Dio hands Cloud the keystone and begins to walk away.

"Dio!" he called, stopping the man from leaving. Dio turned to face Cloud. "You mentioned that you'd do me a favor, yes? Well I have a request for you."

Cloud then told Dio his entire plan, Dio's smile grew bigger as more was revealed to him.

"My boy, that's a beautiful plan. Let's do it tonight, I'll make some arrangements."

"Thanks Dio, you're a good man."

* * *

Several hours later, Cloud entered the room Tifa got for Aerith.

"Aerith?" he called into the dark room. Not seeing her he looked around the room. Seeing a note on the table he read it.

_Cloud, meet us at the ropeway. Barret wants to set off now._

_ Love Aerith_

Cloud smiled as he read it, they were falling into his hands like water.

After jogging the short distance to the entrance, Cloud met up with the rest of the group. Aerith quickly attaching herself to him in a hug.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Cloud asked as he released Aerith from his hug. He was met with a chorus of nods. "Let's go then."

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry. The Tram is out of order right now." A mechanic from the looks of him, said as he approached the group.

"...so?" Cloud asked

"I'm really sorry! I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired." The mechanic explained, sending a nod in Cloud's direction.

"What's wrong?" Cait Sith said as he came to see what was wrong. "Too bad. It happens though. I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them." He then took off for the hotel.

"I will let you know once the repairs are completed." The mechanic said as the group followed Cait Sith.

After much discussion between Cait Sith and the hotel manager, the group was given free rooms. But this meant that Cloud and Aerith weren't sharing a room, all the better for his plan.

"We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh? At least not to be able to talk. Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's goin' on because I wasn't here in the beginning." Cait Sith said as they stood waiting for the bellboy to bring their luggage.

"Yeah! I'm all for it!" Cid said as he lit another cigarette.

"Good idea." Vincent said as he stood in the shadow of the grandfather clock.

"I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either. Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!" Barret said as he stood from his chair only to sit down again. He was never good at being patient.

"I'm tired..." Cloud said, trying to get out of retelling the story.

"All we have to do now is sleep! You're still young! What're you complaining about?" Cid yelled as he finally got the cigarette lit.

"Phew..." Cloud said as he brushed the cloud of smoke from his face. "We are going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land."

"The Promised Land?" Cid asked, confused as always.

"A land full of Mako energy. ...or at least that's what the ShinRa believe. I don't know if it actually exists." Cloud explained as he pulled Aerith closer to his side.

"The Cetras return to the Promised Land. A land that promises boundless happiness." She explained, tightening her arms around Cloud's waist.

"Cetra? That some kinda disease?" Barret asked, looking up from his drink.

"That's what the Ancients call themselves. Hey, didn't you listen to the elders at Cosmo Canyon?" Aerith accused him. "...You don't 'know' where the Promised Land of the Ancients is. You search and travel, until you feel it. Like you just know, '...this is the Promised Land'." She said as her voice trailed off.

"Aerith... can you feel it too?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I think so."

"So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?" Tifa asked into the sudden silence.

"That, and one other thing he's searching for…" she trailed off to let Cloud finish.

"The Black Materia..." he said softly.

"I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia." Cait Sith said in a thoughtful tone.

"I don't even know what the Black Cape is... How many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?" Tifa asked, trying to get away from the sudden serious tone.

"...you know, of course... My tattoo is number 13." Red said into the once again, uncomfortable silence.

"How did you get that tattoo?" Cloud asked as he looked to the creature.

"...Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just wars scars, but the number was done by Hojo." He replied after a moment's thought.

"So there are at least 13?" Tifa asked, her brow wrinkled in thought.

"...You know... I think Hojo did something to those men in the Black Capes. But I don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though... That's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself." Aerith offered, hoping to relieve some of Red's anxiety.

"Yeah, me too! It's all just too damn confusin'." Barret said as he stood up and sat down again.

"And... I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired, I'm going to bed now." Aerith said suddenly as she kissed Cloud's cheek and pulled from his embrace, heading to her room.

"What was that, all of a sudden?" Cait Sith asked Cloud, who could only shrug his ignorance.

"What? That's it? I'm goin' to bed!" Yuffie said as she stormed off towards her room.

"Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?" Cait Sith asked when he saw the conversation was drawing to a close.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Cloud with a sigh, Cait Sith moved off to find something more interesting to do.

"Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!" Barret said as he stood again, this time to move up the stairs to his room.

"Cloud... I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?" Red plaintively asked.

"I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?" Tifa said as she moved to stand in front of Red.

"But..." Red began.

"Be strong." Tifa said as she placed a hand on his neck.

"But, I..." he began again.

"Stop it, Red XIII! Be strong!" She emphasized by looking him straight in the eyes.

"Tifa?" Cloud said in shock as he looked at his childhood friend.

"You're not the only one who's worried!" She whispered to Red as they moved off.

"I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation..." Cait Sith added as he moved past them towards the stairs.

"Hey Cid, let's go back to our rooms." Vincent said as he moved to the chair the older man was sitting in.

"...zzzz...zzzz..." Cid answered, Vincent sighed as he picked Cid up and carried him to his room. "Good night, Cloud."

"Night Vincent," Cloud replied as he looked at the now empty lobby. The grandfather clock telling him he still had a few hours left.

* * *

A few hours later, Cloud answered his door only to find a grinning Aerith standing there.

"Hee, hee!" she said as she pushed a piece of paper into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he hid his grin. He was becoming a better actor.

"You want to go on a date?" She shyly asked, this would be their official 'first date' since becoming a couple.

"What?" Cloud asked, pretending as though he didn't hear her.

"A DA--TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't take me for a fool, its just that I never gone on a date with someone I really love." Cloud answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey... a little touchy, aren't we? Oh, well. C'mon let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him along behind her.

"Hey!" he said as she pulled him along.

Cloud and Aerith arrived at the Station. There a staff member approached them, explaining how tonight was special.

"Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!" she said with a wink for Cloud, Dio had outdone himself with this setup.

"Come on, let's go." Aerith said as she pulled him to the transport to Event Square, oblivious to the silent communication.

"Congratulations! You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!" The staff member said as they entered the auditorium.

"Wha?" Cloud said in full acting mode.

"Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way." The girl said as she led the way, Aerith dragging Cloud behind her once again.

"H, hey!" he protested weakly.

"This sounds like fun. Come on Cloud, let's do it." she said as she continued to pull.

Once they've been costumed, the lights fall and the audience hushed. The performance began..

"Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred appears!" the narrator explained.

Cloud and the Knight appeared on the stage, both dressed in armor.

"Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!" the knight hinted to Cloud.

Cloud doesn't know what to say so he looks to the knight for help..

"Hey, it's your line." Is the only help he gives, Cloud rolls his eyes and points at himself, prompting the knight to adlib.

"Yeah, you. Ahem! Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred! I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa! Now... Please talk... to the King...!" with that the knight disappears into the wings as the king appears before Cloud.

"Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you..." the king explains as a wizard joins them on stage.

"I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?" he asks as he bows to Cloud, keeping his face to the audience.

"The Evil Dragon King's weakness." Cloud said, following the whispers of the knight standing behind him.

"Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be... True love! The power of love... Is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King...!" The wizard explained. Cloud would be eternally in Dio's debt for this night.

"Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh...Legendary hero... look!" The narrator lamented as the Evil Dragon King appeared on stage holding Aerith in his claws.

"Gaaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!" He said pointing a claw at Cloud.

"Please help me... Legendary hero... Alfred! Psst... like that?" Aerith managed to say without laughing, the actor playing the Dragon King nodded, but continued his dialogue.

"Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero... Alfred! I already know... your name!"

"And now... Legendary hero...! Here is what will happen... to your beloved... A kiss! The power of True Love!" the wizard says behind his back as the Dragon King lowers Aerith to the ground.

Cloud moves to where Aerith is standing an kneels, kissing her hand.

"Cloud... I mean, Alfred." She says as she blushes a light pink.

"Arrggaahhh! Curses... The power of... love!" the Dragon King wails as he dissappeaser into the wings.

"Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate." The king cheers as Cloud stands up and leads Aerith towards them, hand in hand.

"Yes let's... yes let's...!" the cast cries as the curtain closes, ending the play.

"Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The narrator explains in a voiceover as the house lights raise back to normal. The audience bursts into applause, several people standing to show their appreciation.

Once they got the makeup and costumes off, Cloud and Aerith return to the Station. Aerith looks around for the next thing to do.

"Oh, that was fun. Hey, let's go on the Gondola." She says as she pulls Cloud behind her once again.

Cloud and Aerith head to the Round Square and the awaiting gondolas.

"Two, please." Aerith tells the ticket seller.

"Here you are, two tickets." She says with a smile, "Enjoy the sights of Gold Saucer."

Entering the gondola, they sit across from each other, not making eye contact. They were as awkward as teenagers on a first date. After a few minutes, the gondola begins moving.

"Wow, how nice. Oh! Look, Cloud. It's so pretty." Aerith says as she watches the sights out the window. The gondola was designed for 2 people, one on each side with the window separating the benches.

"...it's beautiful, isn't it? ...First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly like. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture... I think I must have seen him again, in you... But you're different. Things are different..." Aerith says out of the blue, breaking the silence they had while watching the fireworks. Cloud had to watch out the window to prevent getting lost in the reflections of the lights in her eyes during the show.

"Cloud..." Aerith begins after another pleasant silence, watching the wonders of the Gold Saucer. "I'm searching for you."

"...?" Cloud's speechless, that wasn't something he expected to hear.

"I want to meet you." She continues, alternating her gaze from her clasped hands to the window.

"But I'm right here," he replies, catching her eye and seeing the confusion behind them.

"I know, I know... what I mean is... I want to meet... _you_." She emphasized as she reached over and took his hand, placing their joined hands over his heart, his eyes widen as he realizes what she means.

After that the ride came to an end, silence was once again the dominant conversation. As they got off, Aerith took his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"I had fun tonight. Let's go together again." When he was reluctant with his hug she pulled away and looked him in the eye. "You don't like being with me?

"Yeah." He replied deadpan, hiding the grin from his face but not his eyes.

"Oh, don't tease me like that!" she replied with a laugh as she hit his arm. "Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going."

Aerith made to move towards the hotel but Cloud stopped her.

"Aerith, I have a surprise for you. Follow me, but first put this blindfold on." Without waiting he slipped the blindfold over her eyes and moved to the transport that would take them to Event Square.

Once there he told Aerith to wait where she was while he made sure the surprise was ready. After a few moments he returned and led her to a door. She could hear music and people talking behind it.

As they entered she was swarmed by a group of silent people, she felt fabric pressing against her body and head, but was unable to do anything.

"Cloud?" she asked when the people left.

"Yes?" he asked as he removed the blindfold, allowing Aerith to see the light pink beautiful dress she was wearing.

"What is all this?" she asked as she moved her hands to her head. There she found a tiara with lace on it. her eyes widened when she felt it. She gasped when she saw Cloud wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Kneeling, he pulled a box from his pocket and set it on the table beside him. He took her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"Aerith, you promised that you would marry me when this was all over. I decided I can't wait that long to be with you forever. I can't stand spending time away from you. Aerith, I ask you, will you marry me tonight?"

For a moment she could say nothing as her surroundings and what he asked registered in her mind. They were standing in the dressing room for the stage show in the Event Square. She was wearing a wedding dress and he had her bouquet next to what she assumed was a wedding ring. Finally her mind sent a message to her lips.

"Yes."

With that simple utterance she was swept onto the stage by her maid of honor, whom she realized was Tifa. Yuffie was at her elbow as she stepped towards the stage and the wedding chapel set standing there.

So caught up was she that she didn't even notice Cloud disappear.

"What?" she asked as she looked around at her friends. Tifa answered her unfinished question.

"Cloud arranged all this with Dio, we didn't know about it until a few minutes ago. Yuffie is the flower girl and I'm your maid of honor. Dio's going to give you away. Barret is best man, and Cid, Vincent, and Red are witnesses. Cait Sith is playing the organ. I think that about covers it."

Tifa finished as they arrived at the door to the chapel. Dio met them there, a smile on his face for Aerith.

"You look beautiful, my dear. You're going to make Cloud very happy," he told her as he took her arm, a blush staining her cheeks at the praise. She linked her arm with his as the bridal march began playing.

All eyes turned to the door as it slowly opened, revealing a blushing Aerith following the petal trail left by Yuffie who now sat next to Vincent near the altar.

For Cloud it seemed as though time both sped up and stopped. He watched as each step Aerith took seemed an eternity. But it was an eternity in which all he could see was her, yet all too soon she was beside him and the Priest was beginning the ceremony.

****

**_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_**

Aerith watched as the doors opened, her world becoming the distance between her and Cloud. She looked up into his eyes and that was all she could see, his eyes became her world. She stared in awe at the love she saw there. A moment's eternity later she was standing next to him, her hand in his as they turned to the Priest.

****

**_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_**

Tifa was having a hard time containing her tears, her best friends were getting married, they were so perfect together. For a while she still harbored hope that Cloud would love her the was she did him, but as she watched he and Aerith, she knew they were meant to be together.

****

**_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_**

Barret was having a hard time not crying, he may act tough, but he had a heart. He could see that these two loved each other beyond the understandable depths of love. He could see that their love bordered on the edge of human understanding and threatened to fall into the realm of destiny. Sniffling to keep his tears back, he watched the wedding progress, waiting as Tifa did, for his cue to present the wedding ring.

****

**_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_**

Hearing their cues, Tifa and Barret presented Cloud and Aerith with their rings. Both were a simple silver ring, each had an engraving of a flower and a sword crossing. A symbol of their union. Once the rings were exchanged, the words they were waiting for were said; "You may now kiss the bride."

They wasted no time as they slowly kissed, the world around them dissolving into a blur as the other became their sole focus.

****

**_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_**

After the wedding, a small reception was held. Cloud and Aerith stood by the cake, waiting to cut it, once they did they fed the piece to each other, shoving the cake into their faces. They couldn't help but laugh as the white frosting dripped from the other's nose.

After that came the bouquet and garter toss. Yuffie caught the bouquet and poor Vincent had the garter all but thrown into his lap. Looking around he saw the others smiling, but none as big as Yuffie as she made a kissing face at him. He hung his head and silently wished for his coffin.

Once the reception was over, Cloud and Aerith changed back into their normal clothes, they were after all only wearing costumes. After all the others had left, Cloud took Aerith's hand and led her from the chapel/stage.

As Cloud and Aerith left the Event Square after the ceremony, he made her a promise.

"Aerith, when this Sephiroth thing is over, I'll take you on a real honeymoon to Costa Del Sol, where you'll get to keep your wedding dress. You have my word on that, my love." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Releasing her, they continued to the Station, their ultimate destination the Ghost Hotel and the honeymoon suite waiting there. As they approached the station they saw Cait Sith.

"Hey? What's Cait Sith doing?" Aerith asked even as Cloud noticed a small object in his possession.

"Is that the... keystone? He must have taken it when I changed into the tuxedo, I left it in my normal clothes," he explained to Aerith as they ran towards Cait Sith. "Hey! Cait Sith!"

Seeing them, Cait Sith took off. Cloud and Aerith looked at each other before following him. After chasing him all across the Gold Saucer, they finally found him on the steps leading to the Chocobo Track.

Just as they were about to approach, a helicopter appeared from nowhere, heading towards the cat. When it was in distance, Cait Sith threw the Keystone to the waiting hands of Tseng.

"Well done," Tseng shouted as the helicopter flew away.

"Hey!" Cloud said as he approached Cait Sith, his fists balled and ready for a fight.

"W, wait a second. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by the ShinRa." The toy admitted as he backed toward the edge of the stairs.

"...I trusted you. I can't believe you!" Aerith said in shock, she had truly thought the cat was her friend, now she knew he was totally untrustworthy.

"I couldn't help it. How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened?" Cait Sith asked hopefully.

"No way, cat! You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy!" Cloud said as he slowly continued his approach, his anger radiating off his body in waves.

"Then, what are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at ShinRa Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there." He said as both he and the giant moogle crossed their arms and looked smug.

"So you're from ShinRa." Aerith said in horror. "Who? Who are you! Tell me!" she demanded as she grabbed the cat and shook him.

"Whoa, I can't tell you my name." He said as he pushed her away.

"We're not gettin' anywhere," Cloud admitted as they stood there watching each other in silence.

"See? I told you! Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?" Cait Sith said with a nod.

"You think I'm jokin'?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Alright, yes, I am a ShinRa employee. But we're not entirely enemies. ...Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me... It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now."

"...And so on, and so on..." Aerith added with venom.

"He'll never tell the truth. Once a spy, always a spy. We can't go on with someone like that. C'mon get real!" Cloud said as he and Aerith turned from the traitor.

"...just as I thought." Cait Sith said with a sigh. "Talking won't make a bit of difference. But I

prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?"

He pulled a small recording device from somewhere and pressed play.

"Papa! Tifa!" The voice on the tape said.

"Hey! That's Marlene!" Aerith said in shock and horror as she turned to the cat.

"Hey! It's the flower lady! Flower lady..." the recording continued, the joy in Marlene's voice obvious.

"...So, you have to do as I say." Cait Sith said with a smug grin as he put the recorder away.

"...you're the lowest..." Cloud began as he approached him again.

"I didn't want to do this... using dirty tricks and taking hostages..." the toy admitted. "But this is how it is... no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did? Oh, you didn't seem to know this, but... The Keystone is the key to the Temple of the Ancients. Even so, you're all going, right? I know where it is, so I'll show you later. The ShinRa have already been there, but I guess you have to deal with that."

"...Well, we're stuck... We'll have to do what he says." Cloud said in resignation.

"I wonder if Marlene is all right... I wonder what happened to Mom." Aerith asked as she took her husband's hand, needing his support after the recent events.

"I'm sure Mom is ok," he reassured her. Now that they were married, she was his mother too. Quietly he led Aerith back to their room at the hotel. Picking her up her carried her across the threshold, laying her on the bed he kissed her forehead before trailing kissed down her cheek.

She responded by places kisses where ever she could on his face. Soon they were too involved to care about anything else that had happened earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud reluctantly pulled himself from the bed he shared with Aerith. Leaving her to keep sleeping he went to take a shower, the trials of the day already wearing on his soul.

Finishing his shower, he returned to the bedroom, Aerith still asleep on the bed. Lying beside her he traced her jawline, the touch making her wakeup.

"Good morning Aerith," he said as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she stretched, her vertebrae popping back into place.

"Morning," she replied as she looked shyly up at cloud, he smiled back at her.

"You need to take a shower. The other's want us to meet them when you are dressed. The ropeway is fixed and we can leave now."

She only nodded as she placed another kiss on his lips before pulling herself from the bed and moving to the bathroom.

"What took you so long, Cloud?" Cait Sith asked when he and Aerith finally appeared in the lobby, a small grin plastered on everybody's face, they all knew why they were late. "Oh yeah, about the Temple of the Ancients. I think if we take the Tiny Bronco East towards the sea, we should be able to find it. Well then, shall we get goin'? Who's gonna go in the main party?"

"I want to go! I'm going for sure!" Aerith said as thought it were law.

Cloud could only laugh as he asked Cid to join them. The older man may be able to help them find their way, he was a trained navigator after all.

"Then see you later," Cait Sith said as he and the others left to stow their stuff onboard the Bronco.

After several days of travelling from the Gold Saucer, the island that Cait Sith mentioned came into view.

"That's it, that's the island of the Temple of the Ancients," Cait Sith said as the Bronco drew closer to the shore.

"This is... the Temple of the Ancients... I... know... I feel it... The knowledge of the Ancients... floating... You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?" Aerith said as she held Clouds hand once they stood on the shore of the island, the path to the Temple looming ahead of them.

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You're uneasy... But happy? Because I'm here? I'm sorry ...I don't understand." Aerith said to thin air.

Turning to Cloud and Cid she looked as each man, her eyes lingering on her husband as she made an announcement.

"I want to go inside!" She said as she pulled Cloud down the path towards the Temple, her prior fear of the place all but forgotten as she led them into the jungle.

* * *

TBC … Chapter 7: Temple of the Ancients/Sleeping Forest 


	7. Chapter 7: Temple of the Ancients Part A

Chapter 7: Temple of the Ancients/Sleeping Forest

* * *

Cid, Cloud, and Aerith had been walking for close to 2 hours when they came upon a clearing.

"We'll rest here," Cloud said as he put down the pack he was carrying.

"Good idea," Cid wheezed from where he had fallen to the ground, cigarette still in mouth. Aerith smile as the older man tried to catch his breath.

Looking around Aerith saw a patch of flowers. Smiling to herself she walked over to them. Kneeling in the middle, she was reminded of the good memories she had from her church in the Sector 5 slums. She gently picked a flower and brought it to her nose, its fragrance reminding her of the flowers that she used to grow.

This memory brought another to the surface, that of a handsome man falling through the ceiling of the church, only to be saved from certain death by her bed of flowers. She glanced up at Cloud and smiled.

Looking around the field her eye caught a sparkle of something metallic.

"Cloud!" she yelled as she slowly stood and approached the object in the distance. Cloud was at her side in a second, sword drawn, ready for anything.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

Aerith only replied by pointing, Cloud turned to where she was pointing and was startled to see a body.

"Hey! It's Tseng!" Aerith said as realization dawned on her and she ran towards the fallen man.

"Tseng? Of the Turks?" Cloud asked as he ran, alert to a possible trap.

"Uh... I've been had. It's not the Promised Land... Sephiroth's searching for..." Tseng mumbled when Aerith reached him and rested his head in her lap.

"Sephiroth? He's inside?" Cloud asked as he stood and faced the Temple in the distance.

"Look... for yourself... Damn... Letting Aerith go was the start... of my... bad luck... The president... was wrong..." he mumbled incoherently.

"You're wrong. The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined. And, I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way ShinRa could win." Aerith replied with a growl.

"...pretty harsh. Sounds like something... you'd say," Tseng commented before turning his gaze to Cloud. "The Keystone... Place it... on... the alter..."

Having said that, Tseng gave the Keystone to Cloud, passing into the realm of death a few moments later.

"You're crying?" Cloud asked Aerith as he held her against him.

"...Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little... There's not a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the world who really know me." She said as she sniffled.

"Am I one of those people?" he asked as he tilted her chin up.

"You know you are," she replied before wiping her eyes with her palm.

Cloud only smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, we need to get Cid and stop Sephiroth." He said as he gently led her back to Cid, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Cid," Cloud called. "CID!"

The older man awoke with a start, a stream of profanity hitting them full force.

"Calm down Cid, we need to go to the Temple and stop Sephiroth, let's get moving." Cloud said as he helped him to his feet.

* * *

Approaching the Temple, they are all on guard for a trap.

Entering the foyer of the Temple they see an alter standing in a beam of light.

Approaching the alter, Cloud placed the Keystone in the depression. There was the sound of a great rumbling as the platform beneath their feet began to descend into the floor.

"Cloud," Aerith said as she regained her balance with the help of Cid.

"Its ok, I think," Cloud replied as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Words..." Aerith said once the platform settled to the floor. "feelings... So many of them here."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell's with this place!" Cid said as he looked around the room they were in. They were now standing at the entrance to a giant maze.

"Wow, that's amazing," Cloud commented, earning a light hit on the arm from Aerith.

"...Cloud! I know it's going to be tough, but... Don't give up! We can do it!" She said as she led them into the maze. "Stay close, we don't want to lose anyone, and no more corny jokes Cloud!"

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad," he mumbled as he followed her.

After wandering through the maze for what felt like hours, they came to a small chamber.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Cid asked as he puffed another cigarette.

"It sounds like a landslide," Cloud added.

"Its worse than that," Aerith called from the door she was looking through. "Its another trap the Ancients made to keep people out."

"Wow, rock and roll," Cloud said when he saw the massive boulders rolling across the path before them. He was once again smacked by Aerith.

"Hey," he said as he rubbed his arm, "that wasn't corny." he defended as Aerith glared at him.

"Ok, maybe it was," he said as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Well, let's go," She said. Cid and Cloud sighed as they followed her, trying not to lose weight the rock way.

* * *

"Phew--- We did it!" Aerith gasped as she leaned against Cloud, once they reached the other side.

"Everyone all right? That sure took a lot out of us." He said as he cradled her against him.

They stood like that for a few moments, catching their breath.

"Oh no... Cloud. Come quick! Hurry, this way! It's full of knowledge ...consciousness... a living soul... It's trying to say something. I'm sorry, I don't understand. What? What is it? ...Danger? An evil... consciousness? ...show? You're going to show me?" Aerith asked as she stumbled forwards, only to be pulled back by Cloud as the air around them rippled.

"...What's going on?" Cloud asked as they seemed to be thrown back in time.

"Wait! Look! It's showing us!" Aerith whispered from the circle of his arms.

_"Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?" Elena asked as she held the Keystone in her hands._

_"...I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President." Tseng replied as he sighed in resignation._

_"Be careful, Tseng."_

_"Yeah... Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?" He asked, having finally found the courage to ask._

_"Th... Thank you very much. If I may be excused..." she said before disappearing, Tseng chuckled to himself._

_"Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be..." He asked aloud once she had gone, his gaze taking in the Temple around him._

_Tseng felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, turning slowly he came face to face with the one person he hoped to never see again._

_"Sephiroth!"_

_"So you opened the door. Well done." He congratulated the Turk._

_"This place... what is it?" Tseng asked as he gestured to the Temple._

_"A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients... I am becoming one with the Planet." Sephiroth said cryptically._

_"One with the Planet?"_

_"You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom... knowledge... I will meld with it all. I will become one with it... it will become one with me."_

_"...you can do that?" Tseng asked as he took a step backwards._

_"The way... lies here," Sephiroth said as he drew the Masamume and slashed Tseng, walking past him as he clutched his bleeding stomach._

_"Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me."_

"Did you see it?" Aerith asked after a moment of silence.

"Hey hey! Wh, what's the catch?" Cid asked as he looked around suspiciously.

"...Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?" Cloud asked after some thought.

"Almost there..." Aerith whispered.

"Sephiroth is here, right? No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here. I'm taking him out!" Cloud said with determination, his arms unconsciously tightening around Aerith's waist.

"All right!" Cid said as he lit another cigarette, "Guess you youngsters gotta be enthusiastic like that!"

Leaving the 'rock and roll hall of fame', they pass down several corridors before arriving at a huge room with it's wooden doors thrown open.

"This is the room with the murals..." Aerith said in awe as they entered, their eyes going to the walls.

"Where are you? Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he stepped past Aerith, into the center of the room.

"So cold. I am always by your side. Come. Splendid. A treasure house of knowledge..." Sephiroth's voice called from around them.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Cloud admitted as he shook his head.

"Look well." Sephiroth said as his voice seemed to move through the shadows.

"At what?" Cloud screamed at the ceiling.

"At that which adds to the knowledge of..." He breaks off in thought before adding more cryptic words, "I am becoming one with the Planet."

"Soon... we will become one." He said with a laugh that sent chills down the trio's spin.

"How do you intend to become one with the Planet?" Aerith asked as she stood behind Cloud, hand resting on his shoulder as she looked about for Sephiroth.

"It's simple.," the mad General replied with a laugh. "Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. ...What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered! Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet... I will cease to exist as I am now... Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul."

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? Injure... the Planet?" Aerith asked in shock, almost falling to the ground had Cloud not caught her.

"Behold the mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic... Meteor."

"That'll never happen!" Cloud swore to the voice.

_"Wake up!"_ a voice seemed to say for Cloud alone.

They looked to the shadows for the former General, but found nothing. Cloud began shaking, a maniacal laugh escaping his throat.

"Cloud!" Aerith said in concern.

"What the hell is going on!" Cid asked as he approached the young man.

"Ha ha ha... Black Materia. Ha ha ha... Call Meteor." Cloud said as he shook.

"Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!" Aerith said as she slapped him, this helped to break him from his trance.

"Cloud... I'm... Cloud... How should I? ...I remember! I remember my way." He said in a daze.

" ...Cloud," Aerith said in a worried tone.

"Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Cloud asked, totally unaware of what just happened.

"...It's nothing so don't worry about it. Right, Cloud! It's nothing. Sephiroth got away."

"...Don't worry about it. I understood what he was saying. So this must be Meteor, right?" he said as he looked at the mural.

"I don't know what the hell it is but it's falling from the sky? Hmpf! It's not even an omen." Cid said as he puffed his cigarette.

"...this must be magic. Just what Sephiroth was saying. The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting planets with its magic. And then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out entirely..." Aerith said with a shudder, Cloud hugged her in reassurance.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud said as they heard a roar around them.

"Ha ha ha... It's not me." He replied as a red dragon appeared before them.

"Great, just what I needed," Cloud said as they engaged the beast in battle.

* * *

The battle lasted a good half hour, both sides weakening during the fight. Finally Cloud delivered the finishing blow. As the dragon lay dying, Aerith healed their wounds as best she could.

"Any sign of Sephiroth?" Cloud panted.

Aerith shook her head.

"He disappeared." Aerith said as she cast cure on him.

With a monumental sigh, Cloud pulled himself from the floor. Walking with a slight limp he approached a model of the Temple.

"What is this?" he asked Aerith as she stood beside him.

"There's something written on it. ...B.l.a.c.k...M.a.t.e.r.i.a." she said slightly confused.

"Black Materia!" Cloud said in shock.

"Hey!" she said, realizing what that meant. "...Black Materia. What should we do, Cloud?"

"Take it," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait a minute, I'll ask! I don't understand... What? Really? They said that the Temple itself is the Black Materia." She said in confusion once again.

"What do they mean?" Cloud asked, just as confused.

"So, this whole building is the Black Materia?" Aerith said with dawning realization.

"This huge Temple?" Cloud asked shocked, Cid almost dropped his cigarette from the shock. "This is the Black Materia? Then no one could take it."

"Hmm, it's pretty hard. You see this is a device, which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand." Aerith explained, having just had it explained to her by the spirits.

"So, if we solve the puzzles, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it out?" Cloud asked, slightly doubtful.

"Yes, but there's one thing..." Aerith said with a dramatic pause. "You can only answer the puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the Temple."

"I see..." Cloud said as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "The Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the Temple so easily..."

"Guess stuff this dangerous is best left alone?" Cid asked.

"No. We've got to think of a way to get it out. Because Sephiroth has lots of different flunkies. It's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia. This place isn't safe." Cloud answered with finality.

"So what are we going to do?" Aerith said, asking the question that was on all their minds.

As Cloud was about to answer, the PHS rang.

"Hello?" Cloud said, not many people had this number.

"Hi, Cloud. This is Cait Sith. I overheard the whole story! Don't forget about me. Everything you said makes perfect sense! You can use my stuffed body for the future of the Planet."

"We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. And we can't let the ShinRa get theirs on it either." Cloud said with some heat, still feeling the threat and betrayal.

"But Cloud. There's really nothing else you can do. Everyone, please trust me." Cait Sith begged.

With a sigh, Cloud accepted the inescapable fact that he was right.

"I guess we have no choice."

"All righty then! Leave it all to me! Please hurry, you've got to get out of here! I'll be waiting at the exit!" Cait Sith said as he hung up.

After resting for a while longer, the trio moved to the door, only to find it locked.

"It's warm..." Cloud said as he placed his hands on the door. "This isn't good..." he added, turning to face Aerith and Cid.

"Cloud..." Aerith screamed, "...behind you."

Cloud turned from where he was standing to find that the door had turned into a monster, its goal obviously to keep them from getting the Black Materia. Cloud sighed as they engaged the demonic door.

* * *

After the long battle, Cloud, Aerith and Cid sat slumped against the wall, recovering their energy as best they could.

Aerith was leaning back against Cloud when a banging began on the other side if the door. It continued to get louder until it suddenly stopped. All three were alert for an attack as they heard the door begin to open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Cait Sith said as he appeared in the portal. "It's me! I'll handle the rest! Well, everyone... Take care of yourselves!"

"Cait Sith..." Aerith began, only to find she had no words to express what she felt. "Come on, Cloud... Say something."

"I'm not good at this," he admitted ruefully.

"Mmm, I understand. I feel the same too," Cait Sith replied as he approached Cloud and hugged him, pulling Aerith into the embrace.

"Why don't you read our fortunes?" she suggested when he let them go.

"Say, that's right... I haven't done it in a while, huh? I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same 'ol me. Now, what should I predict?"

"Hmm, let's see how compatible Cloud and I are!" Aerith replied with a giggle, already knowing the answer, Cait Sith grinned and decided to play along.

"That'll cost ya. Exactly one date! Here I go!" He began his spasmodic dance once again, the fortune appearing a moment later. "This isn't good. I can't say it. Poor Tifa."

"No! Tell me! I promise I won't get mad!" Aerith replied, trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape.

"Is that so? Then I'll tell you. Looks good. You are perfect for each other! Aerith's star and Cloud's star! They show a great future! Cloud, I'll be your matchmaker, preacher... I'll do whatever you want me to! You just call me when it all happens!" he said with a wink, having already been to their beautiful ceremony. "Thank you for believing in me, even knowing that I was a spy. This is the final, final farewell!"

"Be strong Cait Sith!" Aerith said as she kissed his furry cheek. Cloud merely shakes his hand.

The trio then leaves Cait Sith behind to fulfill his new purpose in life.

"She told me to 'Be strong'." He said as he slowly walked towards the puzzles, occasionally jumping for joy that they trusted him again. "I feel so happy. Owwww..." he said as he tripped, the moggle tripping over some rubble from the fight with the Demon Gate. "What happened? I can protect the Planet too! I'm kinda embarrassed... There's plenty of stuffed toys like my body around, but there's only one me! Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along. Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet...

Having said that, Cait Sith straightened his bow tie and set off to his fate.

* * *

TBC Chapter 7 Part B 


	8. Chapter 7: Temple of the Ancients Part B

Chapter 7: Part B

* * *

Cloud, Aerith, and Cid watched as the Temple shimmered black before being covered by a sphere of darkness which collapsed into itself until it was the size of a normal material. 

"That's the Black Materia..." Cloud said reverently, staring into the crater that once held the Temple.

"I'm gonna have a smoke out here!" Cid said as he lit one of his never ending cigarettes. "Ahhh! It's really something, having a smoke at a place like this," he said as he released a long draw from his cigarette.

"As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor," Cloud said to Aerith as they approached the bottom of the crater and the Black Materia.

"Mmm? Can you guys use it?" he asked Aerith as he weighted it in his hand, it was heavier than regular materia.

"Nope, we can't use it right now," Aerith said as she stared at the inky black stone. "You need great spiritual power to use it."

"You mean lots of Spiritual energy?"

"That's right," she said, proud that he was paying attention during the conversations in Cosmo Canyon. "One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's energy... Oh yeah! The Promised Land!"

"The Promised Land!" Cloud said, deep in thought. "No, but..."

"Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient."

"He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land."

"...Ah, but I have," Sephiroth's voice called from the forest around them. "I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future."

"I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!" Aerith yelled into the trees.

"Ha, ha, ha... I wonder?" he said as he continued to laugh at her bravery. "Wake up!" he added as an after thought.

"Shut up!" Cloud whispered through gritted teeth.

"There, Cloud... good boy," Sephiroth said as he appeared in front of the youth.

"The... Noise... Wa... aaaa... aa..." he said as his hands went to his ears before falling to his side as Sephiroth's control took over entirely.

Cloud's hand began to rise, stumbling forward he offered the Black Materia to Sephiroth. His eyes no longer their normal glowing blue, but instead a dead, pale blue.

"...Well done," Sephiroth congratulated as he took the materia and vanished back into the forest.

"Cloud, are you all right?" Aerith asked as she cradled his head on her lap.

"...I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth...? Wha... what did I do... tell me, Aerith," he begged her, glowing blue eyes begging to know what happened.

"Cloud... be strong, OK?" she answered, this confirmed what he had done.

"Urrrrrrgh... What have I done?" he asked as he began to rise, Aerith's eyes following him as he stood.

"Cloud..." she said as she too rose, "you haven't done anything. It's not your fault."

Cloud's eyes took on the pale blue hue once again as he lunged at Aerith, hands going to her throat.

"I...! I'm-----!" he stammered, trying to fight the mental control, and failing.

"Hey, EY!" Cid said as he looked up from where he leaned against a tree, rushing over when he saw what was happening.

"Oops! This looks like I came at a bad time! I'm Cait Sith No. 2, Right pleased to meet you all!" The toy said as he appeared from the forest behind them.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?" Cid said as he tried to pull Cloud from Aerith, who was starting to pass out. "Cait Sith, don't just stand there, help me!"

Before the toy could move, Cloud just wilted where he was. Aerith gasped for breath as she sank to her knees beside Cloud.

"Shhh," she whispered as she began breathing normally again, her hand stroking his face. "It's ok Cloud, it's not your fault. I'll love you no matter what happens."

* * *

_"Everything is white... What did I do? I don't remember anything... My memory... since when...? If everything's a dream, don't wake me." Cloud said as he became aware of the nothingness around him._

_"Cloud, can you hear me?" Aerith's voice called through the fog._

_"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened." He said in shame, hanging his head as she appeared before him, her smile in place._

_"Don't worry about it." She said as she moved to him and embraced him. He sighed in contentment as he held her, burying his face in her hair._

_"...I can't help it..." he mumbled out through her chestnut locks._

_"Oh..." she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it? And let me take care of you. So you don't have a breakdown, okay?"_

_Cloud could only smile as she tried to convince him to take it easy and not worry._

_"What is this place?" he asked as he looked around the forest they now stood in, the white 'fog' having disappeared._

_"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called the Sleeping Forest. It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it. This secret is just up here. At least it should be. ...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something. Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." She said slowly, he eyes taking in every last detail of her husbands face. Her look scared Cloud; it was as though he were never going to see her again._

_"Aerith?" Cloud whispered as her dream form pulled away from him and began walking towards the City of the Ancients, but not before sharing one last kiss with the one she loved._

_"AERITH!" Cloud yelled, struggling to run to her and stop her. Sadly his body wouldn't listen to him. Try as he might all he could do was watch as she vanished into the swirling fog that once again surrounded him._

_"Hmm..." Sephiroth said as he appeared behind Cloud, index finger tapping against his chin in thought. "She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think? We must stop that girl soon."_

_

* * *

_

Cloud let out a silent scream as he awoke.

"You look like you was havin' a nightmare. How are you feeling?" Barret asked as he approached Cloud.

"I seem to be OK." Cloud replied after running his hands over his body, checking for injuries.

"That's good. Man, I didn't know what was gonna happen," the older man replied with a sigh.

"You know, Cloud. Aerith is gone," Tifa said from the corner where she was standing, eyes watching the trees sway in the wind.

"Everyone's out looking for Aerith," Barret said when he saw Cloud's look of worry.

"...City of the Ancients. Aerith is headed there," he said as he remembered the dream, much as he wanted to forget it.

"By herself? Why did she go by herself? Hey, we're goin' too," Barret said as he stood up, determination written across his face t find his friend.

"Only the Ancients, only Aerith can save us from the Meteor..." Cloud said as he slowly began to rise, eyes burning with a fire the others had never seen before.

"Then we must go," Tifa said as she turned from the window to look at Cloud. "What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble."

"Sephiroth... already knows," Cloud admitted as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hey! Why are you still sittin' around?" Barret asked Cloud after mulling over that information.

"Let's go, Cloud." Tifa said with the same desire to find her friend.

"No," Cloud replied as he buckled his pants. A sigh escaping as he looked at his shocked friends. "I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me I might..."

"Yeah, goddammit! It's 'cuz of you that Sephiroth got the Black Materia in the first place. It's your damn fault!" Barret yelled, thrusting the knife in Cloud's heart deeper and turning it a few times for good measure.

"My fault?" Cloud asked as he realized that it was indeed his fault. Everything that has happened to them has been his fault.

"I know you got problems... hell, we all do. But you don't even understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on, till we get to the end of the line."

"Cloud," Tifa said as she placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder, his eyes meeting hers. "We came this far... Aren't you going to settle up with Sephiroth?"

"No..." he admitted after a moment of thought. "I'm afraid. If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid..."

"Just a damn jackass, that's what you are... Yo, jes' think about it..." Barret said as he began to pace. "How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away... Isn't that how it is?"

"Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you." Tifa said as she and Barret walked to the door, to give him time to sort out his thoughts.

"What... am I supposed to do? Pull out of here? Pull out? ...To where?" Cloud asked himself as he sat on the bed, head buried in his hands.

"Cloud..." Tifa whispered from just outside the door where she and Barret stood.

"Wait a minute, Tifa. Give him a little time. He has to decide this on his own. You believe in Cloud... right?"

"...I'm afraid to find out the truth...? But... why?" Cloud asked as he stood and moved to the door, his boots scarping against the floor sending Tifa and Barret scurrying down the stairs.

"Cloud..." Tifa said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, how are you? I just wanna know, which is it gonna be? You wanna find out about yourself? Or are you afraid to find out? Either way, you stay around here and about all you can do is worry about it. Even if you do go nuts again when you see Sephiroth... If it happens, it happens. I'll go upside your spikey white head and bring you back to normal!"

During Barret's speech Cloud descended the stairs to stand with them, a sad look on his face as he looked at them.

"Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you," Tifa reassured him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"But..." Cloud began to protest.

"If it happens, it happens. Don't worry 'bout it." Barret cut him off with a shrug.

"...You're ...right. ...He's right, isn't he?" he asked Tifa after considering Barret's words for a moment.

"Come on, let's go and find Aerith...?" she gently asked.

* * *

Cloud looked up at the skeletal structure of the bone village. After talking to some of the locals they learned that they needed something called the Lunar Harp. 

Cloud sighed as he waited for the excavation team to finish digging up the Harp.

His head resting against his pillow, Cloud's eyes slowly closed, only tomorrow would they be able to set off again.

* * *

Gripping the Harp, Cloud played it, the sweet tones echoing through the sleeping forest. Slowly they watched as color returned to the grey trees. One by one, the plants awoke, creating a path that would allow them to reach the City of the Ancients unharmed. 

"Heh, there's a bed," Barret said as they explored the shell-like houses before them.

"I'm beat. Why don't we get some rest?" Tifa asked with a tired sigh, an idea that Cloud fully supported.

Cloud didn't get much sleep that night; he was too worried about Aerith and what Sephiroth could do to him. He awoke from a nightmare about Sephiroth forcing him to kill Aerith, her pleading eyes still haunted his waking moment.

"I feel it..." he whispered as his breathing returned to normal and the dream faded from memory.

"What is it?" Barret asked from his post as watch.

"Aerith is here, ...and so is Sephiroth," Cloud said, vemon dripping from his voice when he mentioned Sephiroth.

"Wh, what! Sephiroth?" Barret said a little too loudly, his voice waking Tifa.

"Hey, how do you know?" She asked, proving that she wasn't truly asleep.

"...it's not an excuse," he said when he saw their disbelieving looks. "I feel it in my soul, I feel **_her_**."

"Then we better get up offa our lazy asses!" Barret said as he rose and stretched, the bones in his spine cracking into place.

"...right," Cloud said as he rose and packed his sleeping bag. "Let's hurry and find Aerith."

* * *

TBC Chapter 8: City of the Ancients (the death of innocence) 


	9. Chapter 8: City of the Ancients

Chapter 8: City of the Ancients (The Death of Innocence)

Disclaimer: this will be the last in game chapter. After this it will all be from my mind, so be prepared for some rather dark stuff in future chapters. This will also be the last chapter for a while so that I can work on some of my other stories that are in various stages of completion. And the reason I wrote this now? Because I love you guys, my readers. So to all my readers, this chapter is for you, FYI you may need some tissue.

AN: The song is called _You're Not from Here_ by Lara Fabian, I've never heard it, but the lyrics fit this chapter perfectly. As always, many heartfelt thanks to Gildedtongue for beta'ing this. Robert, you are the best.

o.0.o

Cloud led the way into the city, the others confused as to how he knew where they were going.

Cloud had to admit it, but he had no idea how he knew they way, he just did.

After walking for some time they came to a chamber with a pool in the middle of it. Resting on the pool like a dock was an altar, before that was Aerith.

"Aerith," Cloud whispered as he raised a hand towards her.

"Everyone stay here," he ordered as he stepped onto the walkway stretching to the altar.

After a minute or two of walking he was finally in front of Aerith.

"Aerith," he said louder, getting her attention this time. She smiles at him as she returns to her prayer.

Cloud just smiled as he watched her.

Suddenly Cloud's world went dark; before he knew it he had pulled his sword from his back. Stepping forward he raised the weapon to take the life of his love, when the voice of Cid cut through the haze.

"Cloud!" The pilot yelled, snapping him from his trance, lowering his sword he looked around, confused.

"Stop it!" Barret yelled as he moved forward.

"Ugh... what are you making me do," Cloud asked into thin air.

Instantly the hair on the back of his neck stands on end, something was wrong. Glancing around, he finally notices the shadow descending on Aerith.

Trying with all his might he tries to move to save her, but he couldn't even make a sound to warn her.

Then it happened, the world slowed to a crawl, time seemed to almost halt as Sephiroth descended from the temple roof, the Masamune positioned to penetrate Aerith's fragile body.

He watched in slow motion as she raised her head and looked at him. He watched as a smile rose on her perfect lips as she softly said his name, almost as though it were goodbye.

Cloud was vaguely aware or the others slowly calling out to Aerith, their voices distorted into unrecognizable drawls. Their bodies moving with the same time distortion.

He was forced to watch as the Masamune slowly pierced Aerith's stomach, throwing her forwards in slow motion. The pain evident even in the extended time. Sephiroth slowly smiled a cruel smile as he placed his foot on the back of the dying flower girl. He slowly pushed her off the blade, harshly pulling the steel from her back, allowing her to slump to the floor. Her headband and the materia on it, falling from her head as it connected with the stone floor, the materia rolling unnoticed into the obsidian depths of the pool.

Time finally returned to its normal speed as Sephiroth flew towards the ceiling, arms crossed mockingly over his chest as he watched Aerith gasp her last few breaths. Cloud was at her side in a heartbeat if not faster.

"Aerith," he said as tears fell down his face. "Aerith my love, please say something."

"Cloud," she whispered with her last remaining strength. "Cloud, I ... I just ... wanted you to know ... I ... love you ... and that you … would ... have made a … great ... father."

She smiled up at him, her hand gently brushing his face as she took her last breath and closed her eyes forever.

"...Aerith. This can't be real! This has to be a dream, this isn't REAL!" he screamed as he gently placed her body on the stone and turned towards her killer, hatred burning in his eyes for the man that took his wife and child.

"Do not worry," Sephiroth said in a condescending tone, a sneer on his face. "Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..."

"...Shut up," Cloud yelled, cutting the other man off. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aerith is gone, the only woman I've every truly loved! You killed my WIFE! Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... What about us... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? She was pregnant with our child, and you killed her, do you know what that feels like?"

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?" Sephiroth said with a laugh.

"Of course!" Cloud yelled, "Who do you think I am?"

"Ha, ha, ha... Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Cloud. You are..."

Sephiroth cut himself off with another evil laugh as yet another incarnation of Jenova appeared to try and finish them off.

Cloud's eyes only grew darker as he gripped his sword tighter, without any warning he leapt towards the new Jenova. His sword slashing and cutting, taking out all his pain on the monster before him, he was vaguely aware of his companions joining in.

o.0.o

Within minutes Jenova was dead, but not before uttering a few final words for Cloud.

"Because, you are... a puppet." It finished for Sephiroth before it passed on.

"I'm... a puppet?" Cloud whispered as he leaned against his sword, his eyes resting on the still form of Aerith.

Standing up he slowly picked up her body, carrying it past the others and towards the small beach leading into the pool.

Placing her gently on the beach he waited for everyone to pay their last respects, tears pouring down most of their faces. Even Vincent was sniffling.

"Didn't really know ya for long, but you were a fine person," Cid said in a puff of smoke as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"It won't be the same without you, I'm just glad we have all these happy memories, " Cait Sith said as he inclined his head in respect.

"You were my best friend, you didn't deserve this. But I promise you this Aerith; I'll make sure Cloud makes it through this. I promise you that," Tifa said as she held Aerith's body in one final hug, her voice not much more than a whisper.

It went on like that until everyone had said their good-byes; even Vincent said a few words.

Cloud was last as he picked her up and waded into the water, he stopped where the beach shelf ended and the depth of the pool began. He held her in front of him on his outstretched arms as he said his final farewell.

_**I don't know what is going on  
You turn around and touch my heart  
A silent moment speaks the truth  
Something has happened all at once  
It should have scared me in advance  
But I was falling in those eyes of yours  
And so  
Fear was gone  
I knew there was nothing else  
I'd ever want**_

"Aerith my love, you are and will be the only woman I'll ever love," Cloud said as he gently stroked her face and kissing her forehead.

_**I know you  
You're not from here  
I've waited for you to appear  
To take my breath away  
And make me weep  
You're not from here  
Not from this here and now**_

"Aerith, even if you can't keep your promise and return to me when this is all over, I'll wait for you. I'll wait until the planet calls me home to join you in your promised lands."

_**Just a touch of yours  
And I fly... and I fly... and I fly  
I can't get used to missing you  
If this is how it's gotta be  
I need an angel to watch over me  
No one can hold the hands of time  
But I can hold you in my mind  
Over and over like a melody  
For now  
I'll stand still**_

Cloud had to wipe the tears from his eyes, a few of the crystalline drops falling onto Aerith's peaceful face.

"First my mother and my home town, then you and our child. How many more people that I love will he kill? How many more lives will be lost to that madman?" Cloud quietly asked as his tears rolled down his face and into the water. He hugged Aerith to him for the last time.

As he stood there, holding her cold body to his, the tears he had been holding back came flooding to the surface as his knees gave out on him.

He cradled her head to his as his tears mixed with the water that was now covering them both, he didn't care if he drowned now; his light had already left him.

As he felt the air slowly being crushed from his lungs he welcomed the coming death, he welcomed any chance to be with Aerith again. But his joy was short lived as he felt an arm pull him from the watery grave he wished to share with his beloved.

"Cloud," Barret said as the younger man took a deep breath, Aerith still clutched to him.

"No, please, let me die with her," he answered in between sobs.

"Cloud, you have got to let her go, let her rest in peace," Tifa said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know she'll be waitin' for ya when you die," Cid added as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Cloud looked up at the faces of his friends, they all said the same thing; he had to carry on and let her rest.

"Y... you're right, I have to finish this. I have to get Sephiroth. I have to let her rest."

Able to stand on his own again, Vincent released him from his grasp and followed the others as the waded back to the shore. Tifa's face buried in Barret's shoulder as she cried.

_I have to let you go._ Cloud thought as he slowly lowered Aerith away from his chest. Staring at her face he memorized every line, every curve.

_**For now  
I'll be filled by the memory of your skin  
I know you  
You're not from here  
You don't belong to lies and tears  
The greatness of your soul  
Makes me weep  
You're not from here  
Not from this here and now  
Just a touch of yours  
And I fly... and I fly... and I fly**_

Bending to her ear for the last time, he made her a promise that he would keep no matter what.

"This promise I make to you Aerith, I will not rest until Sephiroth is dead. I won't rest until this is all over and you're with me once again."

With that he kissed her lips gently before releasing his support of her body.

He watched as she slowly sank into the water, her hair dancing around her face as she slowly sank into the black depths of the pool.

_**I know you  
You're not from here  
I've waited for you to appear  
To take my breath away  
And make me weep  
You're not from here  
Not from this here and now**_

o.0.o

Walking back to the City of the Ancients, not a word was spoken. Now as they all stood or sat in a hut, various emotions were visible. But none more so than Cloud.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he silently cried. The others all gave him room, not sure if he'll snap like he did on the altar when he tried to kill Aerith.

Cloud glanced up through red-rimmed eyes at his companions giving him plenty of distance. As much as Tifa wanted to comfort him, he knew she'd stay away. The walk back here was the same way; they all kept their distance, their eyes watching his sword in case he lost it again.

Not able to stand the looks anymore, Cloud raised his head and cleared his throat. He began to speak as best he could through the tears.

"Everyone, listen to me," he began, "I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth."

"I heard that before," Cid snorted in a puff of smoke.

"I came here by my own free will... Or so I thought. However...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. ...There is a part of me that I don't understand. The part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, Aerith might have been..." he trailed off to choke back the tears. After a moment he was able to speak again. "There's something inside of me. A who is not really me. That's why I should quit this journey. Before I do something terrible. But I am going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aerith and our child, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive... Sephiroth. I... I must go on. ... I have a favor to ask of you. Will you all come with me? ...to save me from doing something terrible?"

"...I dunno, man," Barret said skeptically.

"I don't know how Aerith tried to save the planet from the Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know." He paused, "But! We still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go."

Having gotten them on his side again, he led the way back to the Bone Village.

_Sephiroth, you'd better run and hide. When I find you there will be Hell to pay. I have become an avenging Angel, seeking reparation for those you've killed: Aerith, my child, my Mother, Tseng, and all the others. When we meet next, I will make sure you suffer for every life you've taken; I have nothing left now, so I have nothing to lose._

Cloud led them back to the Bone village and the excavation site, but as he did, his companions noticed a change in him. He walked like a determined name, a man on a mission. Yet he appeared to be dead inside, as though he had nothing left to live for but revenge. As the others exchanged looks behind his back, they knew that he didn't.

o.0.o

End Chapter 8 TBC  
Chapter 9: Shadow of a Man


	10. Chapter 9: Shadow Of A Man

Chapter 9: Shadow of A Man

AN: The song used in this chapter is called _Lady in Red_ by Chris de Burgh. I thought it would be appropriate for a scene with Aerith in her Wall Market dress. Due to FF (.) Net enforcing the 'no lyrics' rule, I have removed the lyrics from this version of the story. I will keep the original version up on my website.

* * *

Cloud looked about him as the music swirled around the room. AVALANCHE was throwing a party shortly after having arrived in Kalm. Cloud had told the others his story and what had happened to Nibelheim 5 years ago. They all didn't seem to mind his history with ShinRa and Sephiroth himself, a fact for which he was thankful.

Now that he thought about it, Aerith really didn't seem to care what he had done in the past. _'The past is past, Cloud, we need to live in the future and see what awaits us there,'_ she had said when he had broached the subject of his past once before.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the group dancing around and having a general good time. They were celebrating their small victory over ShinRa, but this party was also a wake for those that died when the plate fell, both the civilians and the fallen members of AVALANCHE; Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge.

Barrett and Tifa argued that rather than mourn their deaths, they should celebrate their lives. While none of us knew all the people that died, we still celebrated as though we had.

Slowly sipping his beer, Cloud watched as Barret swung Tifa around the floor, the band playing a sprightly jig. Red merely tapped his tail in time, his head bobbing along. Cloud smiled to himself, hiding it behind his mug as he took a sip.

_They deserve to have a little fun, they never should have been involved in this battle with ShinRa, they're not soldiers,_ Cloud thought as he watched his friends dance.

But isn't a soldier someone that fights and dies for what they believe in? That's what he used to believe. Now, after watching AVALANCHE sacrifice themselves, he knew it was true, they were soldiers.

No, this **is** their fight. They're fighting to protect the people they love and the place they call home, even if that place is the entire planet.

Shaking off his thoughts, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Aerith walked through the door wearing her red dress from their 'mission' in Wall Market. Cloud could feel his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. She was breathtaking, her long chestnut hair tied at the end, leaving the rest to hang freely about her shoulders. She had pulled several strands to frame her face, giving her the appearance of an Angel, or an Elf. Her emerald eyes smiling as she watched her friends dance, her mouth matching the joy expressed in her eyes. She was wearing very little makeup, a little rouge on her cheeks and lip-gloss to give her naturally red lips a soft shine.

Cloud shook his head to the break the spell her beauty had cast over him. Taking a sip to moisten his dry throat he nearly spit it back out when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey," Aerith softly said as she sat beside him at the table.

"Hey," he replied as he struggled not to stare at her.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, not knowing how hard it was for him not to.

"Gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking," he said before he could stop himself. Quirking an eyebrow, he quickly examined the contents of his mug, almost full. He wasn't drunk, so mentally shrugging he accepted that he, in his right and sober mind, had told her how beautiful she was.

"Really? Thank you Cloud!" she said as she giggled and blushed, hiding her hands in her lap, her face turned slightly towards the table.

"Looks like they're having fun," Cloud said after a moment's silence.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it does. Say Cloud," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly to hide the electric shock that ran through him when she touched him. It took her a moment to gather herself after experiencing the same shock.

"Uh .. would you like to dance?" she asked as she pulled her hand away from him, both missing the contact, yet not saying a thing about it. Neither knowing that the other felt the same thing.

"I can't dance fast, don't have the rhythm for it," he told her sadly.

"Oh, I see. Can you slow dance?" she asked innocently, he merely nodded before taking another sip of his beer. "Good," she said with an evil gleam in her eye. She got up and made her way to the band. Returning a few moments later with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"What are you up to?" he asked her through narrowed eyes.

"You'll see," she said with a wink as the jig ended and the dancers applauded the band.

All at once the sound of a snare drum filled the air as they began playing a slow song.

"Come on," she said as she pulled Cloud from the table and to the floor, he only had enough time to put his beer down before it could spill all over him.

Before he knew it he was holding Aerith in his arms as they began swaying to the music, the words starting after the band repeated the intro to give people time to reach the floor.

Cloud silently exhaled as Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck, his own going around her waist. Her head nestling under his chin as she rested against his chest.

Cloud inhaled deeply of her scent, a fragrance combined of the Earth and the flower fields with a hint of lavender. The smell was unique to her and he knew he'd never forget it.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you, told me," she whispered back, nuzzling his cheek with her head. "I wore this for you, when we bought it, I noticed how much you liked it."

"Why?" he asked as they moved.

"Because I wanted to look nice for you," she replied with a smile, which he returned.

As they moved around the dance floor they were unaware of the fact that they were the only couple on the floor. The others were too stunned to join them. Barrett had to almost literally pick Tifa's jaw off the floor as she stared at the two, a cold fire burning in her eyes.

Aerith pulled slightly away from Cloud's chest to stare up into his ocean blue eyes. Cloud found himself unable to look away from her apple-green eyes. As the final chorus began, their heads slowly moved towards each other.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they became aware of clapping. Breaking from their trance, they looked around to notice that the clapping was for them. Glancing around they both flushed a deep red when they realized they were the only dancers, neither was aware that they had almost kissed.

Tifa had the mind to rush up to them and pull Cloud from that traitor's clutches, but Barrett's strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let them have this moment together, Tifa, you'll get your chance," he whispered into her ear.

Instead of answering she silently fumed, pulling from his grip she stormed out of the Inn and made her way to the steps leading to the items shop, where she pouted. Although, if confronted about it, she would deny she was pouting.

Later she would regret her jealousy, knowing that she once had a chance with Cloud when they were children and she merely brushed him off.

Cloud and Aerith were unaware of Tifa's reaction, they were too busy being embarrassed. Taking her hand he led them back to his table as the band began another fast song.

"That was fun," she said as she hid in the shadows with Cloud, their redness still visible.

All he did was nod before reaching across the table and grabbing his slightly warm beer. Grimacing slightly when tasting that it was warm, he shrugged and downed it in one gulp.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some air, care to join me?" Aerith asked as she stood and planted her hands on her hips, challenging Cloud to decline her offer. Like the wise man he was, he accepted.

Arm in arm, they exited the Inn and out into the chilly night air.

* * *

Cloud awoke with a start, the memories of the dream fresh in his mind.

Shaking his head he was unable to remember if that had been a dream or a memory resurfacing.

Rising slowly from the hotel bed, he grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders, the material coming to rest overtop his Ultima Weapon, which he had attached as he rose.

Securing his pack to his back and pulling his hood over his head, he made his way to the tavern below.

Glancing out a window as he passed he knew it was sometime around midnight. Lucky for him, the tavern was open all night in case a hotel guest got hungry. Well, that and for all the illegal transactions that usually took place at night. Illegal goods, drugs, weapons, you name it, and it probably could be gotten in any tavern like this one, in any town on the planet.

It was sad to say, but the world had gone to Hell in a hand-basket without ShinRa there to keep some order. Sure, Neo-ShinRa was trying hard to bring order to the world again, but Reeve just wasn't able to pull it all together, even with the help of AVALANCHE, of which he was no longer a member.

Approaching the bar he ordered a glass of Scotch on the rocks. Taking the glass when it was put before him, he swallowed the contents in one gulp, the ice ratting as he placed it back on the bar.

Looking to the bartender he waited to be told how much the drink was, his dull blue eyes tiredly watching the man behind the bar.

"That'll be 10 gil," he said in the drawl that was known to this region.

Placing the exact amount plus a small tip on the counter, Cloud turned and made his way to the door. Opening the wooden door, he stepped out into the moonless night, once again a shadow among shadows.

Leaving the bright lights of the Inn and tavern behind him, he made his way into the dark forest nearby, the shadow of the man once know as Cloud disappearing into the night like a dream in the morning's light.

* * *

End chapter 9 TBC  
Chapter 10: Shattered Rememberences 


	11. Chapter 10: Shattered Rememberences

Dream of the Phoenix  
Chapter 10: Shattered Remembrances

**AN: **I apologize for this having taken so long; there is no excuse for it. Before we get on to the story I would like to point something out to one of my reviewers. Dragonlord, all your points are very valid except for the fact that everything after the game ended is the world in which the story now takes place. So that being the case, I can have Neo-Midgar and AVALANCHE helping ShinRa, it's my world now (insert evil laugh here).

Ok, enough of that, on to the story.

* * *

Barrett sighed as he set the paperwork down on his desk. As Vice-President of Reconstruction he had a lot of forms to sign and fill-out. He almost wondered why he had said yes to Reeve when he offered the job.

Running his hand over his tired face he glanced to the pictures sitting on his desk. There, captured forever on film were the reasons he now sat where he did. In one photo was a smiling Marlene, holding his hand as they posed. In another frame there was a group shot of AVALANCHE before Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge were killed. In the last frame there was a couple staring out at him, insanely happy as they smiled for the camera.

Reaching over he picked up the last photo and pulled it to him. There before him was a group photo taken on the night Cloud and Aerith were married. Standing in the middle were the newlyweds, around them were their friends, all as happy as they could be for them, even Tifa.

Returning the image to where it rested on his desk he picked up his pen and returned to the forms awaiting him.

"Barrett?" a feminine voice called from behind him, accompanying the hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Tifa," he replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's almost time to go, Cid will be here soon."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to finish some paperwork," he replied as best he could, still unused to the more proper ways of speaking that Reeve had forced him to learn.

"You and I both know that's not why you're up here," she replied as she took the pen from his hand and dropped it to the desk, replacing it with her own hand.

With a sigh he answered her, forming his thoughts as carefully as he could.

"I know, but you know that I really don't want to be there. There are too many memories for me."

"There are memories for us all, but we have to face them sooner or later."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible," he said as he pushed away from the desk and walked to his window.

"It's not your fault, there wasn't anything any of us could do, what's happened has happened. We must move on with our lives."

Barrett was silent as he stared out onto the thriving Neo-Midgar, rising like a Phoenix from the ashes of its predecessor.

"I feel as though I should have done something, anything. Then maybe … maybe he'd still be here."

"Barrett, what happened to Cloud was by his own choice. There was nothing you or I could have done to change his mind. It was his decision to leave, we had no right to try and stop him."

With a final sigh of resignation he turned to look at her.

"I still feel I could have tried harder."

Tifa approached her friend and pulled him into a hug that they both badly needed.

"You did all you could do for him," she whispered.

The clearing of a throat behind them broke them apart.

"Sir, ma'am, Captain Cid is here for you," the young man said as he stood before them.

"Thank you Jeremy," Tifa said as she approached him. Jeremy was young, about 21. He stood a good five foot seven and had close cut black hair and blue eyes. His face always had the hint of a smile. He was currently employed as Barrett's personal assistant. "Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you ma'am," Jeremy replied as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"We'd better go," she said as she turned to Barrett, a small smile on her face, "you know how Cid is."

With a grunt Barrett grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and left the office with Tifa.

* * *

"Get your &$ butts on board, we're leaving," Cid yelled before Barrett or Tifa had a chance to take a single step onto the helipad.

Snapping a mock salute, Tifa pulled Barrett up the ramp to the _Highwind_.

"Let's go," Cid said once the ramp had been withdrawn.

Almost instantly the airship lifted from the new ShinRa tower, quickly leaving Neo-Midgar behind.

As she flew, the pilot kept to a course that would take them straight to their destination, The City of the Ancients. All aboard knew that this wasn't a sight seeing trip.

Tifa, Barrett, and Cid held no hope of Cloud showing up; he always waited until he knew they had left before visiting.

As the snowy Northern Wastes approached the air aboard the _Highwind_ became more somber. Soon the airship was touching down outside of the City; the ramp throwing up a small could of white as it sank into the snow.

"Well, let's go," Tifa said as she led the small group from the ship.

* * *

Inside, the city hadn't changed much since they were here last year. Still the somber air that had pervaded the city since Aerith's death lingered, still the birds sang a mournful song. The only difference now was that there were more flowers, the same flowers that Aerith had grown in her Church garden in Midgar. No one is sure how they came to be planted here, for they were native only to the Midgar plains, but no one was complaining.

As they traveled down into the depths of the city, an almost silent music filled the air, an eternal requiem in honor of Aerith.

The group was silent as they approached the altar where she had died and the serene lake where Cloud had laid her to rest. Looking about them they were startled to see that the flowers were blooming all along the banks of the lake.

"She always loved these flowers," a voice broke through their reverie, shaking them as they believed they were alone.

"She once told me that thee would only grow for her, it seems as though that is still true."

They turned to the sound of the voice, only to find nothing but a thicket of trees. Slowly a figure emerged from the thicket. All eyes widened as a hardened warrior approached them holding a bouquet of the very same flowers he had been speaking of.

"Cloud," Tifa whispered reverently as the normally silent man walked towards them.

"Tifa, Barret, Cid," he said as he passed by them, his obvious destination the lakeshore where he stood five years before as he let his wife slip into the dark depths of the lake.

The others were silent as they watched him Wade into the water and stand in the very spot he stood all those years ago. Gently, as though he were placing her into the water again, he placed the flowers on the surface and watched as they slowly sank.

When he returned from the water, Tifa approached him, gathering him into a hug when she was close enough. He silently returned it, letting his childhood friend cry the tears she had been holding since he disappeared.

"Cloud," she whispered again.

"Tifa, it is ok, cry if you must, I understand your pain."

She did just that, she released the dam holding back here tears, letting the torrent join the few that were able to escape earlier.

After standing there for several minutes she broke the hug and stepped away, taking a moment to see how he had changed.

His hair was much longer, his skin was more pale yet it still appeared to have a small tan. He had gained more bulk, he was much stronger than before. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his eyes, they were almost vacant, the Mako fire that one burned in them was all but extinct, only a small flicker of the passion he once had still burned.

"Cloud," she began as he began to return to the trees from whence he had come from. "What happened to you?"

"I found out that it was more difficult to find my light than I had anticipated. I realized that I had to change in order to find her."

He was silent as he began to walk, pausing only to speak one last thing over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees.

"I'm still searching."

With that he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared, once again leaving the trio to the holiness of the lake.

"That was interesting," Cid said as he pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips. Just as he went to light it, he remembered where he was and instead placed the stick of tobacco behind his ear.

"It's time to go," Barrett said softly as he began walking back toward the steps they had come from moments before, Cid following a few steps behind. Tifa continued to stare at where Cloud had vanished.

_Cloud,_ she prayed, _please don't shut us out, let us help you._

"TIFA!" Cid's yell broke her from her thoughts.

"Coming," she replied back as she slowly followed Cid and Barrett.

The entire time they were leaving, Cloud watched them from his hidden position amongst the trees. He knew they were here to pay their respects to his Aerith, but he also knew that they could not help him on travels. He had to find a way to bring her back on his own, it was a part of the vows he had taken. _Till death do us both part_, she may be dead, but he wasn't, at least not physically. He would continue to search for a way to bring her back, even if it killed him.

* * *

TBC … Chapter 11: A Dream Your Heart Makes 


	12. Chapter 11: A Dream Your Heart Makes

Chapter 11  
A Dream Your Heart Makes

AaAaA

"Cloud..." he stirred slightly at the sound of his name, full awareness still hiding from him.

"Cloud," the voice repeated with the hint of a smile in the gentle timbre of their voice.

"You're going to have to get up sometime," it continued. Now he was aware that it was a feminine voice. He knew the voice but he couldn't place it.

After several more moments of silence he felt the blanket pulled from his upper body. As the colder air of the room hit his exposed torso he knew of only one person that could be that cruel.

"Aerith," he said without thinking. His mind and body acting on impulse, he pulled the blanket from her grasp and fell back into the mattress. "It's Saturday."

"So?" she asked with a laugh as she shook his shoulder before ruffling his mussed hair.

"Saturday," he repeated with a yawn, sitting up slightly so he could look into her jade green eyes. "It's that magical day that follows after Friday and comes before Sunday. What makes it magical is that it is the one day I get to sleep."

"Not today," she said as she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her for a morning kiss. "Come on, get up, I've got breakfast made."

He only nodded at her as she released him and retreated from the room. Before the door had even closed he was back amongst the pillows, a soft snore was heard as the blankets began to settle again.

"CLOUD!!!!" Her voice once again broke through his sleep and woke him. He knew that he had to get up or face the consequences. An upset Aerith tended to do evil things, especially when her lazy husband refused to wake up.

He tried to suppress a shiver as the memories of the freezing cold water she threw on him once came to the forefront of his mind.

Stretching with a yawn thrown in for good measure he rose and staggered into the bathroom. After a quick brush of his hair and teeth and a nice warm splash of water on his face he made his way down the stairs.

Absently scratching his hair as he yawned again, he all but fell into the kitchen chair. His senses almost failing until that first wonderful cup of coffee was placed before him. Cracking an eye he smiled happily at his wife as she sat across from him, two covered plates before her. Taking a sip of her own tea she waited until he had swallowed the first reviving sip.

"So you have two choices Mr. Strife. On my left is breakfast A and my right is B. Now you can only have one. Choose wisely for one is poisoned and the other is not."

He stared at her a moment before glancing at the still covered plates.

After thinking for a moment he reached forward and took the plate on her right, breakfast B if he recalled. Taking the napkin off, he found scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and jam. With a smile he raised his fork to the eggs and took a generous amount and placed them in his mouth. After swallowing he looked at her and smiled but quickly grabbed his throat and began choking.

"You have chosen, poorly," she said as she watched him collapse against the table before breaking out in a peal of laughter. As her laughter reached his body one eye cracked open even as he began to chuckle at their childishness.

Sitting up he placed the napkin on his lap and looked over to her. She too had removed the napkin and had revealed an identical meal.

"You know," he began as he raised the toast and took a bite, thinking for a moment as he chewed. "We really do watch that movie too much."

"I know," she said as she began to eat her eggs. "But it is such a good movie."

"True. So, why'd you wake me so early?" he asked as he scooped some of the jam out with a knife and spread it across the toast.

"A picnic," she said simply.

"A picnic? And what is so special about today to warrant one of your famous picnics?"

"Nothing. You've just been working so hard for Jesse and I, we felt you deserve to relax."

"Speaking of our daughter," he said with a grin, "where is she?"

"You know her," Aerith said with a laugh as she pointed out the window into the garden and the group of children playing there. "Out in the garden again."

"I swear, if you hadn't been a flower girl I'd wonder where she got her fixation with flowers."

"Well, I'm just glad she didn't get your fixation for motorcycles or those swords of yours."

His reply was to simply stick his tongue out at her, an action she reciprocated. As the two were laughing once again a small bundle of pink and blue came crashing into her father's legs, having been alerted by the sound of his voice.

"Daddy!" she cried as her brown hair cascaded down her back and her sky blue eyes stared up at him.

"Good morning princess," he said as he lifted her from the ground and sat her in his lap, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So, mommy tells me we're going on a picnic today. Was this your idea?"

She shyly bowed her head and giggled a bit, nodding her affirmative.

"I see," he began as he stroked his chin in though as he considered the child before him. "And did you also think of a place to have this picnic?"

Her head shot up at the question and he could plainly see that she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well then, maybe we should figure that out then? Run get your map and we'll find a nice place, ok?"

"Yea!" Was her reply as she bolted off her father's lap and ran upstairs to find the small map that they used to pick picnic and vacation spots.

"You know you talk to her like she was 10 and not six," Aerith said as she kissed him again and began to clear the table.

"She's smarter than she looks you know, she gets that from you." He replied as he stood and helped her to clear the table. When Jesse returned the table was clean and her parents were enjoying another cup of whichever warm beverage they preferred. In the background the dishwasher was humming away gently.

"So," Cloud said as she jumped into his lap and set the map before them, his arms wrapped around her. "Where would you like to go? The mountains? The lake or maybe the beach?"

Aerith just smiled as she came around to the other side of the table and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"It is just turning spring," she said after a moments thought. "So the mountains might still have snow on them, they'd be too cold for relaxing."

"Hmm," Cloud replied as he studied the map, keeping the changing seasons in mind.

After some silence from all three family members it was broken by a triumphant 'Ah-ha' from Cloud as he snapped his fingers and grinned.

"If memory serves, the cherry blossoms are just blooming over in Wutai. So, who fancies a visit to Aunt Yuffie?"

His response was an enthusiastic 'I do' from Jesse and a more subdued response from Aerith.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Aerith said as she glanced at the map and the distance between their little home in Nibelheim and the island nation of Wutai. "We'll need to borrow the _Highwind_ from Cid. I'll go call him now, I'm sure he'd enjoy a reason to get out of the house what with Shera being pregnant and all that."

As she left the room Cloud turned to his daughter. "So princess, you like that idea?"

"Yup," she said as she nodded her head once again, the excitement evident at her sudden inability to sit still. She had always enjoyed the home of her Aunt, the beautiful gardens and manicured grounds. Not to mention the clothing that the people wore. She loved the elegant kimonos and had a special one waiting for her whenever they visited.

Aerith reentered the kitchen to find her husband pointing out all the different places that they had traveled to on their journey to save the world. Jesse was asking questions about those places that interested her more than the others.

"Cid said he'd be happy to take us. He mentioned getting away from Shera and having a delivery to make anyway."

"Heh, sounds like Cid," Cloud said as he stood and embraced Aerith before picking Jesse from the table and placing her on the floor.

"Run along now Jess, you and mommy have a lot of stuff to get ready for the picnic."

"Yes daddy," she said before running back upstairs to gather the clothes she was going to wear on their trip.

With a sigh he glanced around the house, how had he gotten so lucky to get all this? A loving wife and daughter, a beautiful home in the same town he had grown up in? It was all like a dream and he often wondered if he wouldn't wake someday to find that this had all truly been nothing but a dream, kinda like that one soap opera that his mother had watched.

Sitting at the table he placed his head in his arms and closed his eyes. He didn't intend to fall asleep but with the warm Sun, soft breeze and Aerith's soft humming, he quickly found himself dozing once again.

AaAaA

He awoke with a start as an ice-cold drop of water fell onto his face. Rubbing his gloved hands across his slightly wet face he glanced around him. Gone was the house in Nibelheim and Aerith in the kitchen. In its place was the city of the Ancients.

He sighed as he realized that it was a dream. But then came a small nagging voice that said it wasn't a dream. Perhaps it had been another life, a different dimension. Regardless of what it was he knew it hadn't been real, not as far as this life was concerned. His wife was dead and buried at the bottom of the very lake he camped beside. Following the anniversary of her death he would spend the next week just staying by the lake and praying for Aerith to return and for the strength to carry on.

Now, almost a week to the day of her death, he awoke from a dream, in which she was alive, fate must enjoy toying with him for he knew she had died.

Or had she? Not once in the fleeting fragments of the dream did he remember seeing a calendar or clock. Maybe the dream was not a dream but a premonition? In this holy place he knew that anything could happen.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. No, he knew it was just a dream. Just his desire for her and a family manifest into his subconscious in the form of a dream. Nothing more and nothing less.

Rising from the cold ground he made his way to the fire and the covered pile of wood that sat beside it. Uncovering a few pieces he tossed them into the damp, yet still burning, fire. Soon the orange flames had licked up the sides of the new wood and eventually there was warmth radiating off the now crackling fire. Warming his hands he mentally planned where he would go and what he would do.

Following Aerith's death he had begun to search the planet for a way to bring her back. Finding none so far he had returned to mercenary work to help fund his research.

He knew there were a few jobs waiting him in Neo-Midgar, some more honest than the others, but it was work all the same. While he had turned down the executive position that Reeve had offered him the man still threw odd jobs his way in thanks for what he did.

With a reluctance born of long established habits he began to prepare to leave this place until next year. As he was packing his few small items away he was unaware of a soft glow coming from the very waters of the lake.

The glow faded and dimmed as he turned to face the Sun rising over the tops of the trees on the opposite side of the shore. For a moment the brilliance blinded him until he turned away to pick his gear from the ground.

Releasing another sigh he slung his pack to his back and dousing the fire, made his way back into the world. Not once did he look back, sadly if he had he would have seen a faint pink bow in the bushes on the other side of the shore just below the Sun, no longer obscured by the light.

AaAaA

TBC: Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 12: A Promise Fulfilled

A Promise Fulfilled

**AN**: Okay, so I have been sitting on this final chapter since June 2008. I kept going back and rewriting portions. I really want this last chapter to be as strong as some of the other's have been. So, I apologize for the long time it took to get this out, but I absolutely refused to post something I wasn't happy with. This version is in fact the fourth or fifth draft, I've actually lost count.

o.0.o.0.o

Lightning crashed around him even as the rain-laden wind whipped into his eyes. He didn't care for petty little issues like that, he was a man possessed.

Slowly, almost infinitesimally, the city of Midgar rose from the barren wastes that were all that remained of the plateau following the incident with Meteor a few years ago. Even as the desolate landscape fell away under his tires more rose up to meet him.

Lifting a hand from the handlebars of Fenrir he wiped the soaking hair from his eyes before returning his hand to the bars and his concentration to the road.

_Could it really be true?_ He asked himself for what had to be the millionth time since he had set off on his journey back to where it had all begun.

Even as this thought rattled around in his head he couldn't help but think back on the simple encounter that had thrust him onto the path he now walked.

.0.0.

_It had been almost a month since he had left the Ancient City and every day he felt as though he had forgotten something when he'd left. After the feeling had overwhelmed him, he finally returned, only to find nothing remained._

_Being back in the place where she had died always made his heart shatter. He took to the woods and circled the lake as he always did, hoping that somehow he could find the will to go on without her. On this day it was no different, he had made it to the eastern side of the lake when his knees had given out and he fell to the damp, dew covered ground. Falling on his hands he screamed out his pain and fury._

"_You lied to me!" he cried even as he rocked back on his heels, face turned toward the sky, eyes closed._

"_You promised you would come back. It's over and you're not here. You left me alone, so alone," he trailed off into a whisper._

_Words failed him as tears began to stream down his cheeks, clouding his eyes even as they fell to the ground before him. His strength left him and he fell to his side before rolling to his back. He was always an emotional wreck when he was here. He almost wondered why he came back every year, but he knew the answer. It was the last place he had seen her and it held the strongest memories of her. Just being here could dredge up all the memories he'd kept buried since she died in his arms; her blood staining his hands, the guilt staining his soul._

_Now he lay on his back staring up into the trees as the Sun rose past noon and on toward midday. With a reluctant sigh he tried to rise only to have his strength fail again and go falling back to the ground. Sighing at the frustration of not being able to rise he rolled over onto his hands and knees, slowly sitting back onto his heels. Just as he was going to push himself from the ground a flutter of movement caught his eye from the side._

_Turning his head to see what it was, his breath caught in his throat. Later he wouldn't be able to say if his heart actually stopped or not, but he's pretty sure it had, for there, caught in the breeze, was a faded pink ribbon snagged on a branch. With shaking hands he reached for it, gently pulling it from the bush he ran his fingers over the soft material._

_Even with the Sun fading it, it was just as soft as the day it had been made. He allowed a small smile to reach his lips as he remembered how Aeris was never without a ribbon just like this one. If he imagined hard enough he could almost believe that this was some relic left from when she had been buried here many years before. Sadly he knew that material like this could never survive that long in this environment._

_Placing the ribbon into his pocket as a reminder of Aeris, he made his way back to his bike and eventually out of the Ancient City and into the town that had sprung up around the archaeological dig site._

.o.o.

_Sitting in the booth of a small diner he slowly sipped his coffee. It would be a few hours before the airship returned to pick up the tourists that had come to see the dig._

_Settling back into the booth he nursed his coffee; watching as the steam wafted up and away. He watched as it shifted and flowed, reminding him of the Lifestream as it ebbed and flowed when it burst forth to destroy Meteor._

_Thinking of the Lifestream made him remember the ribbon. Reaching into his pocket he removed it and held it before him. Taking it in both hands he ran his thumbs over it. It felt so much like the ribbon she wore in her hair, but he knew it had fallen off into the water with the Holy Materia when she had been killed. He and the others had seen it._

_So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the waitress approach and refill his coffee, only noticing her when she spoke._

"_Ya know," she began in a Junonian accent, her tone slightly clipped, "there was a girl in here a few weeks back wearing a dress that exact same color. Poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks, didn't even have enough to pay for her sandwich." At this point she had begun to wander away so Cloud only caught a part of her last sentence. "Had the most beautiful green eyes too."_

_Needless to say she was shocked when Cloud's hand snapped out and caught her wrist, pulling her back to the table._

"_Say that again," he commanded in a voice filled with shock and tinged with hope._

"_She had beautiful green eyes," the waitress replied in confusion, wondering what this strange man could be thinking._

"_You said she wore a dress this color, did she have a red jacket on over it?"_

"_Yes, she did, do ya know her?"_

_He didn't answer, only released her and threw a handful of Gil on the table before rushing out._

.0.0.

Cloud had pulled every string he had ever developed as a mercenary to get a ride back to the main continent as soon as he could. Some how he had done it, managed to make the trip in the time it took for the other airship to arrive for the tourists. As it was dropping its ramp on the northern continent, Cloud was speeding off the ramp of his airship on the main continent.

Presently that is where he found himself, driving like a mad man through the blinding rain with only a hope and a prayer to guide him.

He only hoped that she truly had returned and that it wasn't some sick cosmic joke at his expense. Following the events of Meteor many girls had taken to dressing like the heroine that had saved the planet by sacrificing her life, but that fad was slowly fading, a fact for which he was both happy and sad. But that still didn't explain why they would be at the Excavation site, that part of the adventure had been downplayed so tourists would only be there for the dig itself. Well that and the chance to dig up a piece of history and keep it, for a price. It also didn't explain how they would be at the City of the Ancients; Aeris' burial there had been left out entirely to preserve her final resting place.

As the rubble of Midgar began to grow larger on the horizon he began to think back on what had happened to the city following Meteor. After the destruction only a handful of people stayed, trying to make the best of their devastated city. The plate was gone, melted into slag by the heat of Meteor, all that remained now were piles of slag and open sky. Gone was the pollution, the choking and stinking air. All around the ruins flowers began to grow, the same flowers that Aeris grew in her church. Remarkably her church had been one of the few buildings not destroyed or damaged by the slag and debris. Now it stood as a silent monument to her commitment and devotion to the planet. A mausoleum with out a body. All around the church the flowers had spread amidst the destruction, turning the rubble fields into fields of flowers.

Slowly bringing the bike to a stop, Cloud sat for a moment to take in the clean air and the scent of flowers. The rain continued to fall around him, blessing the shattered Earth with a gift of cleansing water. His soul too felt as thought it were being cleansed, that the guilt of not only trying to kill the very women he loved but from allowing her to be killed, was being washed from his body like the dirt from his skin.

Taking a shuddering breath he resumed his journey into the heart of the ruined city, the skeletal ruins of the once thriving metropolis having come upon him all too quickly.

Driving more carefully he approached the church, her church, his home. It had been a log time since he was able to claim any one place as home, but this one holy place was his more than any other place. More so than even the small house he had lived in with his mother in Nibelheim. This building, this church, was his home. He spent more time here than any other single in the world. It was where he always came back to, the light that called him home from whatever mission he had been on.

Over the years he had slowly been able to rebuild portions of the building, shoring up the weakened structure and adding more electrical lights. He had slowly tuned the forgotten church into his home. He had even claimed a small section in the back, what he believes used to be called a Cloister, as his home.

Pulling up outside of the building, he felt apprehension wash over him even as the rain did. Would she really be here or had been only been chasing phantoms, ghosts that vanished into ether as quickly as mist before the Sun.

Getting off Fenrir, he slowly made his way to the double wooden doors before him. Taking a steadying breath he pushed them open even as the rain continued to fall and lightning crashed all around him. Soaking wet he stumbled into the dry foyer of the church, closing the doors behind him. Casting his eyes around the room he noticed nothing different from when he was here a few months before aside from a fine layer of dust.

Running his hand nervously through his hair, Cloud began to slowly search the adjoining rooms. All were exactly as he left them.

Pausing a moment in the sanctuary, the rain falling through the opening in the roof that he himself had made, Cloud allowed the rain to caress his face even as memories of her eyes came back to him. They had been the first things he had seen upon waking, and though neither knew it at the time, those twin pools of emerald had captured his heart forever and irrevocably.

Stepping softly through the flowerbeds he made his way to room he called home. Pushing the door open he entered, hoping to see what his heart yearned for. But alas, the room, just like the rest of the church, was exactly as he left it, unattended and covered in a layer of dust.

Sighing he let his shoulders slump.

_It had all been for nothing,_ he thought as he had to drag his feet through the room, creating a trail of destruction in the dust. _Just like my life_, he considered uncharitably as he approached the bedroom.

Only stopping for a moment to remove his boots he all but fell into his bed, not even bothering to turn on a single light. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

.0.0.

Morning couldn't come fast enough for Cloud Strife, all night his dreams had been plagued by nightmares of Aeris. Over and over again he dreamt of her death, the sickening sight as the Masamune slid effortlessly through her unsuspecting body, the shock registering on her face as she pitched forward in pain as Sephiroth slowly drew the blade from her body, amplifying the pain she was in. All at once he was at her side, cradling her broken body even as her life force flowed onto the platform, onto him.

Yet, somewhere during the night, the dream suddenly changed. Instead of her death, her life began to play before his mind's eye. Images of their time together and their love. Sometime during the dream he felt warmth surround him as the dream Aeris held him in a tight embrace, vowing to never let go of him again.

Then, all too soon the dream was gone as he awoke. While the dream may have gone, the warmth had remained. Instantly alert he tried not to stiffen and alert the person holding him to his awareness.

Turning his head fractionally he tried to see who, or what, was holding onto him. Turning enough to make out an outline in the darkened room he could tell that the person was clearly female. With the question of what gone only the who remained, and that was the most frustrating part too. He couldn't move to see who it was for he might wake them, but he also couldn't wait for them to wake up, they may be dangerous after all.

With a near silent sigh he did his best to roll onto his back, might as well try to puzzle this out.

What he knew is that there was a female in his bed, in his home. It could simply be someone looking to escape the storm in which case it was all harmless. It could even be Tifa, but he quickly discarded that idea as there was no snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Outside he could hear the rain continuing to fall, the wind had begun whipping against the building and causing it to creak. The air held a slight chill that only came with storms in the dead of night.

Following a rather close flash of lightning, he felt the figure burrow deeper into his side, seeking not only warmth but protection. In that moment he felt his heart, or what remained of it, go out to the woman beside him. He knew not what her history was all he knew was that in this single solitary moment he was able to bring comfort to another human being. That single, solitary moment, alone in the dark with a stranger holding him, he felt all the guilt fall away. In that moment, he was absolved of his sin and guilt.

And in that moment, he found peace for the first time in years. As the peace washed over his body and soul, he fell asleep with the stranger holding onto him and to his surprise come morning, he holding onto her.

.0.0.

The next morning he awoke refreshed, feeling more energized and rested than he had in a long time. Stretching his arms above his head he heard the sound of the rain continuing to patter against the windows, in that instant he was reminded of the body that was next to him.

Looking in that direction he saw nothing, not even an imprint in the mattress. The sheets looked as though he were the only one to have slept there.

With a sigh he laid back again, knowing it had all been a waking dream, yet wondering who there woman had been. There were only a few times where he had felt as safe and warm as he did during that dream, most were when he was younger and he was with his mother; however the most significant times were when he was with Aeris.

Thoughts of the only women that he had ever loved, and tragically lost, brought the prickling of tears to his eyes. While he would never publically show it, the brave and strong Cloud would only cry here in this sacred place.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to force the tears back, the threw the sheets off and sat up on the edge of the bed. Searching around for his boots he found them placed neatly beside the bed, not something he had remembered doing. He remembered just throwing them off and letting them land wherever they would.

Shrugging it off as an illusion of his exhausted mind he pulled the boots on and tied them before standing, stretching tight muscles as he did. After recovering from the blood rush he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It had become a habit to brush first thing in the morning and he only had Aeris to blame for it. While they were traveling she had commented on how it was good for his health to brush first thing, he had shrugged it off at first, but her persistence had paid off in the end. He had started to brushing first thing every morning and he did in fact notice that he at least felt better about the day, if nothing else. There was also the fact that after they were wed he she commented how she liked the minty freshness of his breath when he gave her a morning kiss.

Having finished his morning ritual in the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen, a nice strong cup of coffee would help to fully wake him. After that he'd find something to eat and see about resupplying his pantry as he was sure that most of the perishable items had in fact perished during his absence.

Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see a pot of coffee already made and a small but healthy breakfast set out for him.

At once his awareness level jumped to maximum even as he grabbed a knife from a drawer. While he knew that the intruder could have killed him while he slept he figured he'd be better safe than sorry.

Silently making his way through the building he checked room after room finding nothing. Finally he reached the sanctuary, taking a steadying breath he pushed open the door and entered.

So far nothing looked amiss, the flowers were soaking up the rain that continued to fall, what filtered light there was trickled through the clouds to provide some illumination. Yet there in the middle of the flower beds, on hands and knees was a raincoat-clad figure. He recognized the coat as one of his own, a little worse for the wear as he often didn't wear one.

Silently stalking through the beds he approached the figure only to find them … humming as they attended to the flowers. Shock coursed through his body, not at the action of the person tending the flowers or humming, but at the song they were humming. It was a lullaby that Aeris had often hummed when she was concentrating or off in her own little world. She had said the Elmyra had used it to put her to sleep as a child. Cloud had taken to calling it Aeris' Theme in his mental musings; after all, every heroine needed a theme song. But to hear it here, in this place where he knew that he and Elmyra were the only living beings to know the tune, it caused his body to shut down. His shock caused his nerves to become unresponsive and therefore caused the knife he was holding to drop to the ground, the impact all but absorbed by the soil. Yet the smallest sound must have been made for the figure before him stopped humming and partially turned their head toward him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a voice he both knew and didn't spoke out, her face still hidden by the hood.

Hearing her voice, he had to take a step back even as she rose before him. He knew that voice, he heard it every night in his dreams and nightmares. It was _her_ voice, Aeris, but that was impossible for she was dead, never to return.

With her back still toward him she gently brushed the muddy soil from her hands before turning to face him, a smile gracing her angelic face. An Angel, that's what she had to be, come to take him to the Promised Land and away from this world and its pain.

Falling to his knees before her he could do nothing but let the tears fall form his eyes to mix with the rain that fell from the hole in the ceiling.

"Aeris," he whispered as she only smiled, slowly approaching him, "Have you come to take me to the Promised Land? Is it my time to die?"

"No," she said in a gentle voice as she knelt before him and wrapped him in her arms. "No, I haven't come to take you."

"Then I've finally lost my mind," he managed to say between the sobs that had begun to rack his body. He knew that it had been too good to be true, his fragile grip on sanity had finally snapped and he was delusional.

"No, Cloud," she said with a smile in her voice, "you haven't. I have returned, but not to take you away. I'm back, Cloud, back with you."

"You can't be," he said as he began to ramble, "You're dead, never coming back. You couldn't keep your promise to return, I wasn't worthy enough for you."

"You were worthy Cloud, you so much more than others. I'm sorry it took me so long to return, the planet wasn't strong enough to return me after the incident with Meteor." Noticing that he was still in shock she sighed as she helped him to stand and began to lead them both toward the cloister.

To say the journey was a smooth one would be to lie; Cloud had seemed to lose all energy and was being almost totally supported by the slight girl next to him. Finally she was able to make it to the bedroom and lever him up onto the bed.

Sighing again she repositioned him on his back so he'd be more comfortable, during her life she had seen many forms of shock. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he was able to process everything that had been happening.

"Cloud," she said softly as she took his hand and gently held it to her cheek, the warmth of his skin sending a rush of emotions through her body. Too long had she been bereft of contact, lacking of the warmth of another person. While there were other spirits in the Lifestream they didn't carry any warmth, they were simply there, tangible yet distant. Even Zack was the same way, she had initially turned to him for comfort but the lack of warmth even in his friendly embrace turned her away.

Now, now that she had finally been returned and her long journey home had ended, she had the warmth she had sought for so long once again, she had the warmth of Cloud, the man she loved and her husband.

Releasing her grip she noticed that he had fallen back asleep, smiling to herself she covered him up before crawling into bed and just holding him, taking the warmth she had yearned for.

All too soon the sound of rain and the warmth of her heart lulled her to sleep; even in their soaked clothing there was a warmth that permeated even that mild chill.

.0.0.

Cloud awoke again, this time he knew it was much later in the day; the rain still fell but the light from the Sun was markedly less. Sighing he became aware that this was the same thing that had happened to him once before, before he had lost his mind.

Turing his head to the right he expected the warmth of his dreams and memory to be gone, just as it had been before. However, to his utter surprise there was a body next to him, curled into a ball in sleep, hand tucked under her head.

Rising slowly and with shaking hands he gently pulled the raincoat's hood down exposing the chestnut hair her knew so well.

With a shaking sob he fell on her as he hugged her body to his, placing gentle kisses on her face even as he clutched her as a drowning man does a lifeline. To him that's what she was, his lifeline, his only hope of rescue.

"Cloud," she sleepily mumbled against his neck as he just held her, the kisses having given way to the desire to just hold her.

"You're real," he began to mumble; repeating the phrase over and over again as he slowly rocked them, interspacing the phrase I love you every now and then.

Now fully awake, Aeris could only smile as she wrapped her own arms around him and hugged him to her, feeling the warmth flow into her heart even as it filled her body.

"Cloud," she began again, pulling away slightly to look into his tear reddened eyes. Deciding that actions were more important now than words she kissed him, gently at first before the pain, loss, desire and passion took over.

All too soon the kiss ended with them both panting for breath, both with small smiles on their faces. While Cloud was still slightly numb from his shock, it was starting to give way to the utter joy he felt bursting at his heart.

"You're back, you kept your promise," he said as he stared into her emerald pools, all he saw reflected back was love. Smiling he pulled her into another hug, one of only many that they would share from this day forward.

"I did," she said with a smile as she removed her left hand from his shoulder and showed him the wedding ring she still wore, as perfect as the day he had placed it there. "I made a vow, 'til death do us part', and not even then."

Raising his own shaking hand he showed her his much more pitted and time worn ring, stilling resting on the finger it had been on since their marriage.

"Not even then," he repeated as he pulled her to him once again and buried his face in her hair.

"Not even then," she parroted as she too clutched her love to her.

Sighing with a contentment that they both hadn't felt in years they just sat on the bed for hours and held the other. No more words were said, none needed to be. Their love shone through all possible vocal affections and rendered them moot.

While they both knew that they couldn't keep her return a secret, not that they wanted to, they would tell the others and Elmyra eventually. For now though it was just the two of them, two star-crossed lovers reunited at last.

As the light of the Sun finally faded from the rain and darkness overtook the church, the two lovers slept soundly in the arms of the other, reunited after years apart, determined to spend the rest of their lives together, and if God willed it all eternity as well.

o.0.o.0.o

The End


End file.
